En un momento inesperado apareces
by BloodyCake22
Summary: El equipo más fuerte se va de misión. Lo que no se espera es que a la vuelta de dicha misión a Natsu le traen una carta de Igneel y con ella una joven desconocida que también es una Dragon Slayer. Próximamente Temporada 2.
1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1:

En una cueva donde un gremio oscuro se ocultaba. Un chico corría en busca de su compañera, aprovechando que el gremio Crime Sorcière estaba borrando la existencia de aquel gremio, llegando a una mazmorra vio una crisálida donde su amiga permanencia encerrada, Ultear siguiendo al chico discretamente fue conducida hacia aquella imagén de una joven atrapada, el chico noto la presencia de Ultear y no dudo ni un segundo en proteger a su compañera.

-¿Quién eres? - le pregunto el chico, mirando a Ultear.

-¿Yo?-respondió sorprendida al notar el enfado de aquel chico - ¿Eres un miembro de este gremio? - pregunto.

-No, ¿tu eres de Crime Sorcière? - dijo seriamente.

-Si, entonces si tu no eres de este gremio ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto, observo que desde que empezaron a hablar el estaba protegiendo aquella crisálida.

-Estoy aquí para sacar a mi amiga, hace siete años le engañaron haciendo que cayera en una trampa. Hace un tiempo averigué que este gremio fue quien la secuestro estaba vigilando, y he visto que entrabaís por eso entre para ayudarla lo que nunca pensé es que en estos siete años haya estado en este estado - respondió con lagrimas cayendo de su rostros, estaba furioso.

-Siete años - dijo pensativa - entonces hasta dentro de noventa y tres años no podrá desper- fue interrumpida por el chico.

-No-dijo enfadado- ella no puede estar así durante más tiempo, es todo por mi culpa, no debí separarme de ella en ese momento - el chico se veía decaído en una tristeza y sus ojos llevaban una expresión vacía.

-Sacare a tu amiga de el estado de congelación en el que esta - le contesto Ultear con una sonrisa que hacia que aquel chico dejara de derramar aquellas lagrimas de culpabilidad a unas de alegría.

Ultear con su magia Arca del Tiempo transcurrió los noventa y tres años que le esperaban a aquella joven en un estado de congelación, pero al romperse aquel estado de sueño la chica no había experimentando ningún cambio por el tiempo transcurrido seguía igual que hacia siete años, se despertó confusa y con la vista nublada pudo reconocer a su amigo por su olor, el chico llorando de alegría la abrazo, agradeciendo a Ultear por su ayuda, ella se marcho sin dejar huella.

-Kaito - logro decir la joven.

-Leyla, aún estas muy débil te sacare de aquí - respondió feliz pero preocupado por el estado de ella.

Tras salir de lo poco que quedaba de aquel gremio, llevo a su amiga al gremio en el que se unió durante aquellos largos siete años de la ausencia de su amiga, el entro en el gremio Blue Pegasus, el maestro Bob miro extrañado a Kaito al verle llevar en brazos a una joven de cabellos largos, que estaba herida por todo el cuerpo, y que respiraba con dificulta, Kaito alzó su mirada al notar que su maestro le observaba.

-Maestro -dijo al ver que el maestro Bob se acercaba a el.

-Kaito, ¿quien es esta joven? - preguntó el maestro un poco preocupado al ver el estado de la chica.

-Maestro ella es la chica de la que te hable poco después de unirme - respondió con tono de preocupación.

-Te esforzastes mucho en buscarla, déjala que repose para que se recupere - le dijo el maestro mientras volvía a donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Tras dos horas de la llegada a Blue Pegasus, al fin despertaba, su compañero la observaba de cerca.

-Leyla - dijo el chico observándola.

Ella observaba aquel muchacho rubio con aquellos ojos azul oscuro que estaban llenos de alegría como de preocupación, los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas que haciendo que estas recorrieran su rostro, y con la voz entrecortada pudo decir el nombre de su compañero, que creía que no volvería a ver.

-K-kaito - dijo mirándole fijamente.

-No hables descansa, cuando te recuperes te ayudare a cumplir tu promesa, ¿vale? - le dijo mientras le sonreía y la cuidaba.

**Hola chicos... bueno ahora me estareis maldiciendo por decir que es Nalu y no han salido ni Lucy ni Natsu... Esta historia la escribi hace tiempo,, y aviso si hay Nalu... soy super fan del Nalu (aclaremos las dudas)... este es el primer capitulo donde presento a los dos personajes que me invente para hacer el finc espero que se de su agrado... u.u espero poder subir dentro de tres dias como máximo el capítulo 2. **

**Se despide BloodyCake.**


	2. capítulo 2

capítulo 2:

Después de rescatar a su amiga, pasaron tres días hasta la recuperación de la joven, ella lucia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y con una carta en sus manos se dirigían hacia magnolia para cumplir aquella promesa que acepto cumplirla hace catorce años, parecía increíble pero aquella carta iba dirigida a un miembro de aquel gremio alocado que ganaron los Grandes Juegos Mágicos consiguiendo volver ser el gremio número uno de Fiore, cogiendo el tren nada agradable viaje para aquella chica por la sensación de mareo que tenia por el movimiento, en un vagón mas apartado escuchaban alboroto desde la estación anterior, no estaba preocupada por el alboroto si no por las ganas que tenia de bajar de aquel tren y poder estar normal otra vez, después de una larga hora que se le hacia interminable el tren llego a Magnolia haciendo que esta chica bajara rápidamente, se notaba que estaba recuperada del viaje le propuso a su compañero una extremadamente rápida carrera haber quien llegaba antes a Fairy Tail, el joven se sentía feliz como si aquellos siete años nunca hubieran sucedido, la chica extremadamente rápida llego con gran velocidad a Fairy Tail, entro en aquel gremio y se dirgió hacia la barra donde una peliblanca limpiaba una jarra.

-Hola- dijo Leyla mientras observaba a la joven Strauss, vestía con un largo vestido rosa oscuro, una melena blanca que le llegaba a mitad de espalda, unos ojos azul oscuro y una gran sonrisa que hacia que cualquiera se sintiera mejor.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - respondió Mirajane que alzó la mirada a la joven.

Mirajane se quedo observando a la chica de cabellos rosados largos que descendían por debajo de sus hombros, unos ojos verdes que se apreciaba un brillo de preocupación, una sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de sus rostros se veía feliz, vestía un palabra de honor blanco, unos pantalones que se cogían a los tobillos de color negro anchos para una gran movilidad, unas sandalias negras que se adaptaba perfectamente en sus pies, y un chaleco negro con acabados simples de color naranja y colgante en forma que terminaba como una llama, Mirajane le observaba punto por punto, le resultaba vagamente familiar, había algo en ella que no comprendía.

-¿Esta Natsu Dragneel? - le pregunto la pelirosa, observando la mirada desconcertada de la peliblanca.

-Ahora mismo no esta, esta en una misión, ¿quieres que le de algún recado de tu parte? - respondió la peliblanca aún mirando a la pelirosa.

-Bueno así sera mejor, ¿puedes darle esta carta? - respondió no muy convencida de que debería dársela, pero pensó que así seria mejor sin tener quedar explicación alguna, y poder marcharse tranquila.

-Claro - respondió Mirajane cogiendo un sobre que llevaba las manos de Leyla.

-Gracias - respondió Leyla mientras que salia por las puertas del gremio - adiós y gracias - repitió despidiéndose de Mirajane.

-Adiós, yo se la entregare nada más llegue, no te preocupes - respondió Mirajane con un gran sonrisa.

Al salir del gremio veía a su amigo que acababa de llegar.

-Hey, Kaito nos vamos el no estaba así que la carta se lo di a la camarera, para que se la entregaran - dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo azul.

-No estaba y ¿por qué no te esperas hasta que vuelva? - pregunto extrañado.

-No, mejor así no tendré que dar explicaciones, además que le diría me secuestraron y por eso llega tarde - respondió con una mirada de enfadó.

-Bueno no soy quien para contradecirte, bueno tu promesa las cumplido y podrás abrir el libro de hechizos - le dijo el chico para que esta se alegrara.

-Es verdad el libro - dijo ilusionada borrando cualquier rastro de enfado de su rostro - vamos a echar otra carrera hasta el bosque.

-¿Por que vamos al bosque? - pregunto extrañado mientras ya habían comenzado ha correr.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero estar tranquila, además no quiero que el chico me busque para pedirme explicaciones - respondió mientras corría con mucha energía.

A lo lejos se veían cuatro figuras y una figura que volaba, formando alboroto, cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Además, Kaito mejor así he cumplido con la promesa que le hice a su padre, no hace falta dar mas explicaciones - le decía la pelirosa, mientras observaba a un chico de cabellos rosa que corría en dirección opuesta a la suya, por un momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro a los ojos, pudo observar que en su hombro derecho llevaba un gato de color azul, que repetía una y otra vez pescado.

Kaito miro un poco detrás de su amiga, como se miraban y reconoció al chico el era Natsu Dragnel, el había trabajado con Ichiya en varias ocasiones, Kaito siempre escucho de ellos por parte de Hibiki, Ren, Eve e Ichiya, que admiraban el trabajo de aquel grupo de Fairy Tail.

Después de aquel segundo que se observaron extrañados, pudo ver a las tres personas, Leyla les miró de pasada pero pudo ver a dos chicas una rubia que vestía con una falda muy corta negra, la otra chica llevaba una melena pelirroja y vestía una armadura, y la tercera persona a quien vio fue un chico de pelo azul oscuro que no llevaba camisa, mostraba en su pecho la marca de Fairy Tail.

**Hola! me alegro que al menos a alguien le haya gustado :3**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: gracias, espero te guste... aquí el capi 2. Voy a seguir la historia por ti, es que pensaba que a nadie le interesaria gracias por tu reviews :3 un abrazo n.n**


	3. capítulo 3

capítulo 3:

Tras llegar al gremio Natsu fue ha sentarse con sus compañeros a una mesa, pero se paro cuando Mirajane le llamaba desde la barra, se acercó haber que quería, Mirajane le miro muy fijamente apreciando el parecido que tenia aquella chica con su compañero, tras una mirada de observación, saludo a Natsu como si no le hubiera examinado de arriba a bajo.

-Hola Natsu, ¿que tal la misión? - preguntó aún mirandole.

-Lo de siempre acabamos destruyendo parte de el pueblo - dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Natsu, me dejaron un recado para ti - dijo la peliblanca.

-¿Qué cosa? - pregunto extrañado ya que casi nunca recibía nada desde el gremio.

-Una chica trajo esta carta y dijo que era para ti, Natsu no tendrás ninguna admiradora secreta - le decía Mirajane con una risa un poco picara y unos ojos brillantes.

-Una carta, que yo sepa no tengo ninguna admiradora - respondió con curiosidad por la carta.

Mirajane le entrego la carta y este se fue a su mesa, sin dar las gracias ni nada tenia demasiada curiosidad de aquella carta, le costo abrirla ya que ese tipo de carta llevaban un sello mágico y debía abrirla con su poder, pero no sabia como se abría así que le pidío ayuda a Levy, la peliazul la intento abrir pero se dio cuenta que es un sello para los magos de fuego, así que explico a Natsu como abrirla, Natsu la abrió y comenzó a leer, cuando un gato curioso se sentó en su hombro leyendo aquella carta.

-Natsu, ¿crees que es de verdad? - pregunto Happy con cara de preocupación.

-Happy, si, es de verdad, pero como tenia una carta para mi de Igneel - dijo Natsu extrañado.

Lucy, Erza y Gray miraban desde la mesa donde estaban sentado Natsu, querían saber que era lo que Mirajane le dio a Natsu que lo tenia absorbido de aquella manera, que ni siquiera respondía cuando lo llamaban, segundos después de pensar en que era lo que le había dado Mirajane a Natsu, Natsu corría hacia Mirajane como un loco, entonces se levantaron para ver que sucedía, ya que llevaban veinte minutos y aún no se estaba peleando como normalmente hace al llegar al gremio, detrás de Natsu cotillearon de lo que hablaban y extrañados por lo que Natsu preguntaba, ya que no entendían de que hablaban.

-Mirajane, ¿quien te dio esta carta? - pregunto como un loco Natsu.

-Fue una chica, vino minutos antes de que llegarais - respondió.

-¿Como era? ¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigía? - pregunto queriendo saber quien era esa chica.

-No se como se llamaba, ni adonde se dirigía, pero era de tu estatura de cabello largo rosa, llevaba unos pantalones largos anchos negros, un chaleco con simples rayas naranjas y un palabra de honor blanco, no se nada de ella - respondió la peliblanca un poco decepcionada pensando que no era de gran ayuda.

-No se si era aquella chica - dijo Natsu pensativo ya que no se fijo detenidamente en la chica.

-Tengo una idea - dijo Lucy muy convencida de que funcionaria.

-¿Cuál? - preguntaban Mirajane y Natsu.

-Mirajane transfórmate en aquella chica y podremos confirmar si era ella - dijo Lucy muy emocionada porque aceptaran su idea.

Mirajane recordaba a la chica cada detalle, y se visualizo como si fuera ella, logro transformarse, cuando los chicos confirmaban que era la chica que corría, dirección al bosque.

-Gracias Mirajane - decía Natsu gritando cuando salia por la puerta y tras el sus compañeros.

**Hola bueno, aqui el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste lo malo es que son un poco cortos pero lo subere mas o meno cada dos dias si no tengo ningún tipo de problema :) **

**bueno gracias por haber leido :3 estoy feliz! **

**Bakuinu: sorry por los capi, es que la historia ya la tenia terminada y entonces claro ... bueno pero lo intentare subir más rápido :)**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: gracias por los animos TT-TT me siento totalmente conmovida *snif * snif gracias. El libro se sabe que es en el proximo capi... creo jeje.**

**LyS Cosmo: Bueno pues no espere más jejej aquí el capi.**

**Especial para Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:**

En el gremio de fairy tail se encontraban todos con una gotita al estilo anime al ver a Natsu corriendo como un loco. Justo cuando se están dirigiendo al bosque se choco con un nuevo miembro del gremio cuyo nombre era Rena. Bueno tras pedirle disculpas y llevarse un coscorron de Erza se fueron al bosque. (Jejej ahora si has salido ;)


	4. Chapter 4

capítulo 4:

Leyla y su amigo Kaito llegaron al bosque, encontraron un buen sitio para pescar, se sentaron para descansar, la carrera les dejó sedientos, ella estaba cogiendo agua con la ayuda de una cantimplora.

-Espadachín, bebe agua - respondió burlona.

-Flamita congelada ¿a quien llamas espadachín? - dijo este un poco sediento mientras se reía burlón.

-Espadachín, me has llamado Flamita congelada - dijo esta congelando el agua que estaba dentro de la cantimplora, antes de que el pudiera beber.

-Con que esas tenemos - dijo con una risa picara haciendo saber que esto acabaría en una pelea mano a mano.

-Viejo - dijo riéndose - ya eres demasiado viejo para pelear de verdad, no te das cuenta que tienes siete años mas que yo - dijo mientras se reía de el, con una amplia sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja.

-Viejo, de verdad que me atacas con lo de viejo, no sera que no te atreves - dijo burlón hacia su compañera.

-Que no me atrevo a pelear - dijo chocando su cabeza con la de el con tono de enfado.

-Flamita congelada, no tienes agallas - dijo el travieso para animarla a pelear.

-Te lo has buscado - dijo ella llegando a las manos.

Mientra ellos se peleaban, llegaban cinco personas al bosque, Natsu escucho ruido y siguieron adelante, llegaron al lugar donde Natsu y Happy pescaban, mientras Happy intentaba convencer a Natsu de que pescaran, estaban escondidos en unos arbustos.

-Flamita congelada, no vas a ganarme - dijo el mientras seguian con la pelea.

-Espadachín, estas bajando la guardia, nunca subestimes al enemigo - dijo triunfante cuando le dio una pata que hizo que el retrocediera.

-Cubito derretido - dijo el mientras su rostro mostraba seriedad y al mismo tiempo alegria ya que hacia tiempo que no peleaban.

-Viejo - soltó intentando que para este fuera un insulto.

Detrás de los arbustos Erza miraba la pelea, un poco extrañada por lo que dijo Lucy.

-Me recuerdan a ustedes, peleándose e insultando con motes - dijo Lucy mientras observaba aquellos chicos pelear.

-Tienes razón, tienen gran parecido la amistad que tiene ellos, con Natsu y Gray - respondio Erza mientras se fijaba en la chica y la forma de combate que tenia, observo al chico su forma de combate era tambien extraordinaria como la de la chica.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray ya estaban discutiendo como siempre, y Happy diciendo a Gray pervertido tapándose la boca mientras se reía, el peliazul miro mal al gato azul que se estaba aguantando la risa, después se fijo en en el pelirosa que también se aguantaba la risa, Natsu vio el rostro de el peliazul se veía en su rostro frialdad, y como siempre empezaron a pelear.

-He escuchado un ruido - dijo la pelirosa deteniendo su pelea con Kaito, miraba con seriedad a los arbustos - déjame varias lanzas Kaito -dijo esperando a que estos respondieran.

Dos figuras se alzaban y estaban peleando, Natsu y Gray estaban peleando y no percibieron que todos les observaban, Erza estaba cabreada, Lucy tenia su mirada fija a Erza cual daba mucho miedo en ese momento (más de lo habitual), Happy estaba apoyando a Natsu, y Gray y como habitualmente por su extraña manía de quitarse ropa estaba en bóxer.

**Bueno se que es corto pero los subere cada 2 dias :3 y si puedo a veces a diario.**

**AnikaSukino 5d: bueno la relación que tiene con Natsu se ve mas adelante, ellos no se conocen aún. Espero te haya gustado :)**


	5. capítulo 5

capítulo 5:

-Basta - dijo Erza metiéndose en la pelea.

-No tienen remedio -decía lucy con una gota en la frente.

-¿Por qué estaban escondidos en los arbustos? - interrumpió Kaito serio.

-Lo que yo pensaba - dijo la pelirosa - Uno de ellos dos es un Dragon Slayer y viene a pedirme explicaciones ¿me equivocó? - dijo mirando al lago azul que reflejaba el cielo que estaba despejado.

-¿Por qué tenias una carta de Igneel para mi? - dijo Natsu separándose de Gray y una Erza muy seria y enfadada.

- Flash back -

Era de noche y mis padres y yo fuimos haber a un amigo suyo, su amigo se llamaba Igneel el era un dragón de fuego, era simpático y amable conmigo, en ese momento su hijo dormía por lo que hablábamos un tono de voz bajo pero se podía comprender lo que decíamos, mis padres eran el dragón de el sol y la dragona de la luna, Igneel aquel día me pregunto si podía confiar en mi, si cumplía mis promesas, le dije muy seria que si, me dijo que en algún momento dado debería prometerle algo y que lo debería cumplir, tres días después de conocerlo mis padres se marcharon y con su marcha dejaron dos cartas y un libro de hechizos, una carta era para mi, así que la abrí y la leí muy preocupada al ver que no estaban, decía que se tenían que ir, no me explicaban el porque pero mas abajo Igneel me pedía que algún día te entregara la carta que estaba junto esta, me pidió que le prometiera que te la entregaría que no importaba lo que me costara encontrarte, que sabia que era capaz de encontrarte.

Después de unos meses me perdí por el bosque donde había sido criada por mis padres, Kaito me encontró cuando iba de viaje con sus padres, me ayudaron y desde ese día me dejaron acompañarles en sus viajes, varios años después escuchamos cosas sobre Salamander, transcurrieron seis años de la marcha de mis padres, cuando al fin te localice, estábamos lejos de Magnolia, por lo que tardamos por octubre de 784, estábamos apunto de llegar a Magnolia, pero me tendieron una trampa, donde me torturaron para conseguir mi poder, estuve encerrada en una crisalida, en estado de congelación hasta hace una semana que Kaito me libero, gracias a Crime Sorcière que estaban borrando la existencia de ese gremio oscuro, hasta hace dos días no me había recuperado de mis heridas, decidí venir aquí ha terminar lo que llevaba siete años queriendo terminar, y cumplir la promesa que hice a Igneel.

- Fin Flash back -

-Entiendo que no me creas - dijo seria - si me dieran una carta después de catorce años de la desaparición de mis padres estaría cabreada - dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

-Gracias por entregarme la carta - dijo Natsu para que no se sintiera culpable entendía lo duro que había sido para el estar siete años en un estado de congelación donde para el no pasaban los años, pero para sus compañeros si.

-Lo siento, hace siete años quería entregarte la carta pero jamás llegue a pensar que me sucedería algo por el estilo - dijo ella mientras se sentía culpable por no entregarle la carta antes.

Lucy miro a Natsu veía que su rostro escondía algo, algo que le comía por dentro, Erza se fijo que Lucy se dio cuenta del estado de Natsu, Natsu no sabia como decirle a la chica que mientras estaba en aquel estado hacia dos semanas que los dragones aparecieron y con Igneel habían dos dragones preocupados, ella noto que Natsu parecía molesto por algo, ella quería demostrarle que lo que le había dicho era cierto, por lo que saco el libro de hechizo que debería abrir una vez la promesa la hubiera cumplido, y con el libro la otra carta que dejaron junto a la de Natsu.

-Por si no me crees puedes leer la carta donde Igneel me pide que te entregue la carta - decía dándole la carta, después de que Natsu la cogiera, abrío el libro que llevaba esperando abrir hacia mucho tiempo.

Al abrir aquel libro apareció una tercera carta que ponía su nombre, se abalanzó rápidamente a leerla, cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al ver que sus padres le prometía que irían el siete de julio de 791, hacia dos semanas desde que su padres vinieron y ella nos los vio una lagrima cayó en el papel, tras aquella lagrima caían más lagrimas sobre su rostro, tirando el papel y huyendo de aquel lago sin dar explicación alguna, Kaito se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y vio como dejo caer la carta, en el momento en el que desapareció entre los arboles, Natsu cogío aquella carta y la leyó, no imaginaba que lo que le comía por dentro, por no saber como decir aquello, lo encontraría escrito en aquella carta, este no sabia que hacer, solo pudo decir en ese momento.

- me temía esto - decía el pelirosa con la carta en la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...**Bueno pues he vuelto! jejej como dije cada dos dias actualizo n.n aqui el capi 5 espero os guste, seguramente mañana suba el siguiente. Gracias a quienes segui mi historia TT-TT es que subi esta historia en otro sitio pero nadie comento, pero si recibio bastantes visitas jeje. Espero os guste :3**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Natsu y Gray son dos idiotas hay te doy toda la razón jeje.**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Veo que te ha gustado estar presente por Fairy Tail, jejje te lo merecias jeje fuistes la primera en comentar y darme animos para seguirla jeje gracias :3**


	6. capítulo 6

capítulo 6:

-Me temía esto - decía el pelirosa con la carta en la mano.

-¿Que pone? - pregunto preocupado Kaito al ver el rostro del pelirosa.

-Hace dos semanas nuestros dragones vinieron nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero sus padre se lo pusieron en esta carta que estaba dentro del libro - dijo un poco enfurecido porque lo que quería decirle lo descubrió antes de explicárselo.

-Natsu, entonces los dos dragones que estaban con Igneel eran sus padres - afirmaba Happy.

-Voy a buscarla - dijo Lucy adentrándose entre los arboles por la dirección donde se había dirigido la pelirosa.

-Espera voy contigo - dijo una Erza preocupada, mientras corría detrás de Lucy.

Gray y Natsu se quedaron a solas con Kaito, Kaito aprovecho para hablar con ellos, y explicarles que se marcharía, que era lo mejor para ella, que estaría mejor en Fairy Tail, allí no seria la única Dragon Slayer, y se sentiría acompañada, les explico que se entero que los dragones habían venido hacia dos semanas, pero le costaba decírselo a su amiga que estaba tan herida y mal tras rescatarla y no quería que se sintiera culpable, decía que no podía verle triste por que no se sentía mal al verla llorar, que ella era como una hermana para el, Natsu y Gray comprendieron como sentía aunque le seria difícil el explicarle a la pelirosa la marcha de Kaito.

-Erza la encontré - dijo Lucy mirando a la pelirosa sentada debajo de un árbol mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? - le pregunto Erza a la pelirosa preocupada.

-¿Por qué venís a animarme sin ni siquiera conocerme? - pregunto con la voz entre cortado por la dificultad al respirar, con tono de sorpresa.

-Porque no nos gusta ver llorar a la gente ¿dinos que te pasa? - dijo Lucy mientras la abrazaba.

-Así somos en Fairy Tail cuidamos de nuestros compañeros en lo bueno y en lo malo estamos con ellos - dijo la pelirroja uniéndose al abrazo.

-Gracias - decía la pelirosa mientras se encontraba mejor gracias al abrazo y el apoyo que le habían dado.

Natsu y Gray acompañados por Happy aparecieron, ellos veían que las chicas habían conseguido que dejaran de llorar, lo que por una parte era bueno pero por otra era mala, ya que tenían que decirle que Kaito se había marchado.

-¿Kaito se ha marchado? ¿verdad? - dijo la pelirosa dejando un poco impresionados a los tres que acababan de aparecer.

-Te has dado cuenta - dijo Gray mirándole serio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estas en ningún gremio?, porque no te unes a Fairy Tail - dijo Erza convenciéndola.

-Además contigo, Fairy Tail contaría con cuatro Dragon Slayer - dijo Gray animándola.

-Aye, tengo hambre Natsu - decía Happy mientras sus tripas sonaban.

-Yo tambíen tengo hambre, vamos al gremio a comer - decía el pelirosa animado.

.

.

.

.

.

**bueno pues aqui el siguiente capi espero si eso subir el siguiente mañana!**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: gracias lo tendre presente :3**


	7. capítulo 7

capítulo 7:

Tras convencerla para unirse a Fairy tail, se dirigían al gremio ya que más de uno estaba hambriento, y Happy no paraba de babear mientras repetía una y otra vez pescado, mientras se dirigían al gremio se presentaron debidamente, y como siempre mientras ellas hablaban con su nueva compañera, Gray y Natsu se peleaban hasta que Erza los separo, con brutalidad y estos dos pararon mientras se quejaban de que Erza siempre les cortaba la diversión se callaron cuando notaron la mirada enfurecida de Erza, mientras tanto Leyla y Lucy hablaban, en un momento llegaron al gremio.

-Mirajane, tenemos una nueva recluta - decía la pelirroja aún un poco alterada por Gray y Natsu.

-Al final vas a ser uno más de nosotros - decia la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa, poniendo la marca de Fairy Tail en el brazo izquierdo en la parte superior a escasos centimetros de el hombro.

-Si - respondio Leyla sintiendose feliz era la primera vez que se unia a un gremio.

Fairy tail estaba en paz, la que no duro mucho, el peliazul y el pelirrosa ya estaban peleando como siempre, Gajeel se unió a la pelea, poco después se escuchaba a alguien gritar - Eso es de HOMBRES - uniendose a la pelea, poco después estaban todos peleando, la pelirroja les llamaba inmaduros, hasta que Happy le dijo que Gray se habia comido su pastel de fresas, mientras tanto en la barra esta Mirajane hablando con la nueva y Lucy.

-¿Que te parece el gremio? - pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado un gremio mejor - respondió con una sonrisa, estaba mejor desde que la pelirroja y la rubia le animarón.

-¿Que relación tenias con aquel chico que te acompañaba? - pregunto la rubia muy curiosa.

-Es mi mejor amigo, aunque siempre nos peleamos como Natsu y Gray - respondió la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué te llamaba flamita congelada? - pregunto la rubia al no entender lo significaba.

-Soy un Dragon Slayer que puede comer hielo y fuego y usarlo como ataque a ser los elementos del sol y la luna - respondió ala pregunta de la rubia.

-Entonces, tus ataques son de fuego y de hielo, entonces eres de fuego como Natsu - dijo la rubia intrigada.

-Bueno si, pero tambien puedo usar ataques de luz pero esos son mas dificiles - decia la pelirrosa, acordandose de que ya podia leer los hechizos que guardaba el libro que tanto tiempo espero para poder leerlos.

-Leyla, ¿como te apellidas? -pregunto la peliblanca para añadirle en el libro del gremio.

-Leyla Ryuu, mi padres decían que un día averiguaría como me apellidaba, me pusieron ese nombre por mi madre dragona significa bella como la noche y dragón - dijo esta un poco entristecida.

A los segundos una persona volaba de un puñetazo, este cayó encima de las dos sentadas en la barra, bueno de una, Loke apareció salvando a Lucy, la otra se enfureció le habían tirado encima, a un hombre musculoso antes de quedarse inconsciente decía - los HOMBRES se quedan inconscientes - esta se lo quito de encima y se unió a la pelea, la pelirroja y ella formaron una alianza para destruirles, la pelea fue bestial mas de lo común, el maestro llego y se sentó en la barra mientras observaba la pelea, Mirajane le informaba de que había un nuevo miembro, el maestro se intereso en conocer el nuevo miembro, así que finalizo la pelea, y fue a presentarse al nuevo miembro.

-Bienvenida - dijo el maestro a la nueva recluta.

-Hola, soy Leyla - se presento ella.

-Otra Dragon Slayer, los demás gremios tienen que tener envidia -dijo el maestro sonriente como un triunfador.

Wendy y Charle llegaron al gremio y Lucy les contó que acababa de entrar un nuevo miembro, como era de esperar de Wendy se presento al nuevo miembro con Charle, Wendy se sorprendió al enterarse que era otra Dragon Slayer, Wendy empezó hablar con la pelirosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! bueno aqui el capitulo 7, y ya también subo el 8 (regalito especial :3)**

**Bueno pues ya que no tengo reviews, os contare algo que me paso... Unos amigos mios bueno ellos tienen 8 años pero da igual... discutian sobre que el padre de nuestro amigo... bueno el que me gusta a mi... y como no sabia a quien creer le pregunte si su padre estaba muerto ya que ellos dos no paraban de discurtir (el no estaba presente en la discusion) me dijo que si... aún me siento mal TT-TT y me cuesta entablar una conversacion de nuevo.. gracias por leer mi momento de sinceridad.**


	8. capítulo 8

capítulo 8:

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Leyla se sentaron en una mesa, la pelirroja llevaba consigo un pastel de fresas, la rubia observaba cuidadosamente a la pelirosa sin ser descarada, la peliazul hacia un montón de preguntas a la pelirosa y ella las contestaba sinceramente.

-¿Cuando desaparecieron tus dragones? - pregunto la peliazul intrigada por si desaparecieron el mismo día que Grandine.

-Mis padres desaparecieron el siete de julio de 777 - respondió la pelirosa.

-Tus padres también desaparecieron el mismo día - dijo la peliazul pensando que todos tenían en común ese dato.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ahora me toca a mi preguntar, desde que he llegado he visto que te miran de lejos - dijo esta muy picara.

-A mi, no creo, ¿quien me esta mirando? - dijo muy inocente sin saber quien le observaba.

-Aquel chico de allí, ¿como se llama? - pregunto la pelirosa con risa traviesa.

-Romeo-kun - dijo mirando al suelo, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Gray se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, como siempre le falta alguna prenda de ropa, este se sentó comentando de hacer alguna misión, pero la pelirroja se negaba, ella quería relajarse, Charle propuso ir a unas aguas termales, Lucy proponía la playa, Erza propuso la montaña, estaban viendo a donde irían o que harían, Natsu se acerco interesado en el plan que ellas proponían, al final gano la idea de Lucy, a la pelirroja le daba igual solo quería relajarse, la rubia le pregunto a Erza que quien irian, Levy acababa de llegar al gremio y fue directamente a la mesa, la pelirroja dijo que todos los que estaban en la mesa irían, incluyendo a la nueva, esta se sintió bastante bien al ver que la habían aceptado bastante bien, e ir a la playa le vendría bien para poder relajarse y concentrarse en el libro.

-Lucy, ¿me puedes acompañar a por mi ropa? - le preguntó la pelirosa.

-Si - respondió la rubia.

-Erza ahora venimos - le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja.

Lucy y Leyla se marcharon del gremio, se dirigían a el edificio de correos.

-Leyla, ¿como es que enviaste tu ropa para recogerla en Magnolia? - pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-Me iba a quedar por Magnolia durante un tiempo - respondió la pelirosa.

Llegaron a aquel edificio de correos, entraron y recogieron dos inmensas maletas, la pelirosa agradecía a la rubia por acompañarla, a la rubia no le importaba siempre ayudaba a sus nakamas, empezaron hablar.

-Lucy, ¿hay un hostal cerca del gremio? - le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Por aquí hay un hostal pero esta en la otra punta de Magnolia - respondió a la pregunta.

-Tuve que haberme informado antes - decía deprimida la pelirosa - maldita sea quise venir aquí a lo loco y no me preocupe en informarme - dijo la pelirosa sin ninguna idea de que hacer.

-Tengo una idea, si quieres te quedas hoy a dormir en mi casa, te advierto que en mi casa tiene manía de entra Natsu y Happy - decía la rubia soltando un suspiro por no poder hacer nada para que dejaran de invadir su intimidad.

-¿Entran en tu casa? ¿sin tu permiso? - dijo la pelirosa riéndose.

-Lo peor es cuando, se pone mi ropa, entran por la venta, o quedarse durmiendo en mi cama y eso no es ni la mitad - dijo la rubia queriendo reclamar venganza por todo lo que le habían hecho.

-Me recuerda a mi, yo también me colaba en casa de Kaito y bueno también entraba por la ventana - dijo la pelirosa, a la rubia le resbala una gota por la frente, pensando en como se sentiría aquel chico.

Llegaron a la casa de Lucy, y dejaron las maletas, seguían hablando mientras se dirigían al gremio, al rato llegaron al gremio sin abrir las puertas ya había un gran alboroto, entraron y se sentaron donde estaban los demás, al final lo prepararon todo en nuestra ausencia, la pelirroja al enterarse que ella dormiría en casa de Lucy se unió diciendo que seria su primera fiesta de pijamas, Lucy no pudo detener a Erza se la veía tan animada, bueno pasaron varias horas y se estaba haciendo tarde Lucy, Erza y Leyla pusieron rumbo a casa de Lucy.

.

.

.

.

**Quien haya leido mi momento de sinceridad, puede notar que llego a ser muy tonta al preguntarle eso.. bueno dejo de hablar de mi vida... Gracias por leer nos leemos n.n**


	9. capitulo 9

capítulo 9:

Llegaron a la casa de Lucy, Erza se tomo un baño como si estuviera en su casa, Lucy preparo té y lo sirvió en la mesa con unos pasteles, todas ya estaban en pijama, Erza devoraba aquel pastel de fresa, mientras tanto Lucy propuso un juego, atrevimiento o verdad, pero antes de llegar a proponerlo del todo apareció un gato azul colándose por la ventana, mientras fuera alguien le preguntaba y el le respondía - Aye - la pelirroja miro al gato azul con una mirada fría pero este como si nada, fue hablar con Lucy, preguntándole si le daba un pescado, mientras tanto alguien más entraba por la ventana, la pelirroja miraba a Natsu que entraba por la ventana, este no se dio cuenta que tenia de invitada Erza, la pelirroja al ver que entro por completo dejo el pastel en la mesa y se dirigió al Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu, ¿A que as venido? - le pregunto la pelirroja molesta porque le arruinaría su primera fiesta de pijamas.

-Erza - dijo este asustado - venia a visitaros, Mirajane dijo que estabais en una fiesta de pijamas y me quería unir - dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-te puedes quedar, pero no te acerques a los pasteles - decía la pelirroja como si tratasen de diamantes.

-¿Que hacéis? - pregunto el pelirosa con curiosidad.

-Lucy, estaba proponiendo un juego pero no acabo de decir cuál - respondió Leyla cogiendo la taza de té.

-Hey, Lucy ¿que juego es? - pregunto Natsu que estaba aburrido.

-Pues estaba proponiendo jugar a atrevimiento o verdad - respondió la rubia.

-Lucy saca una botella - decía Erza emocianada en jugar.

-Estoy que ardo por jugar - dijo Natsu también emocionado.

Lucy cogió una botella, y todos se pusieron en corro para jugar el primero en proponer fue Happy, el recibidor era Natsu, Happy como siempre no tenia una buena idea, el gato azul obligaba a pelirosa a vestirse de chica, Lucy estaba en contra ya que era su ropa, pero la pelirroja le obligo hacer la prueba, Happy no se quedo satisfecho, pero este se reía a costa del pelirosa, el siguiente en proponer era la pelirroja, el recibidor era la pelirosa, Erza obligaba a la pelirosa a hacerle 5 pasteles, la pelirosa los hizo encantada, el tercero en proponer era Happy, el recibidor era Erza, le dijo que tenia que decir verdad, la pelirroja acepto, el le pregunto.

- Erza, ¿estuviste apunto de besar a Jellal?

El ambiente había cambiado, todos estaban asustados al ver a Erza enfadada, respondió con un si, tras eso el gato se quedo inconsciente tras golpearle una armadura, que misteriosamente, no se sabe de donde había aparecido, el cuarto en proponer era Lucy, y el recibidor era la pelirosa, tenia que decir la verdad, la rubia con una risa picara le pregunto.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido algo con Kaito, algo mas que amistad? - pregunto la rubia observándola

-No, nunca he tenido nada por el estilo de ser pareja de nadie - la pelirosa respondió

El siguiente en proponer fue el pelirosa, el recibidor Happy, Natsu se vengo por hacerle vestir de mujer, el gato azul tenia que enviarle una carta de amor como si fuera de Gray a Juvia, Happy lo hizo, Natsu se sintió defraudado al ver que el gato azul volvía sano, pero cuando este estaba entrando por la ventana tras completar la prueba, se tropezó lo que hizo que no se convirtiera en un polo, bueno su rabo un poco, Gray entro por la ventana huyendo de Juvia, Juvia perdió de vista al peliazul que se ocultó en casa de Lucy, en la calle se escuchaba que alguien gritaba Gray-sama.

-Happy - dijo el peliazul cabreado.

-Aye, fue Natsu - dijo el gato azul echándole la culpa.

-Natsu, maldito ¿con que esas? saco de cenizas - le dijo el peliazul realmente molesto por la broma, y como de costumbre ya no llevaba camisa.

-Ojos caídos, era una prueba y la ha hecho Happy no yo - respondió el pelirosa culpando al gato azul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno *(Detras de la silla)* sumimase... es que se me estropeo el ordenardor... culpa de un maldito virus... ¬¬ lo peor no fue eso es que llevaba escrito medio capitulo de mi otro finc Una broma y Una niñera, snif snif se ha borrado por lo que tarde un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo... bueno perdon por la espera por lo que subire 2 capitulos.**

_**Y como el **__**22/07 **__**es mi cumple espero haber subido hasta el capitulo 22 creo que tiene unos 25 capitulos en total bueno por mi cumple subire un One-shot (Graylu/ Nalu) **_

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: gracias :3**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: jajja Nashi y tu pareceis hermanas por los apellidos Xp ok estoy como una cabra, gracias por tus animos n.n abrazito imaginario (se que seria mejor uno con el sexy Natsu Dragneel pero bueno a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado)**


	10. capítulo 10

capitulo 10:

-Tranquilizaos, Gray si no vas a jugar te largas - dijo la pelirroja molesta por que le estaban estropeando sus recuerdos.

-¿A que jugáis? - pregunto Gray una vez que se sentó entre la pelirroja y la pelirosa.

-Atrevimiento o verdad - dijo la pelirroja feliz por que sus recuerdos no iban a estar mal después de todo.

El sexto en proponer era Natsu, el recibidor era Gray, el pelirosa obligaba a Gray a declararse a Juvia, este prefirió pagar prenda, ha engañarla y que esta le creyera, el sexto en proponer era Happy y la recibidora era Lucy, el gato como era de esperar siempre proponía una de las suyas.

-Lucy tienes que declararte a Loke -dijo el gato con una risa traviesa.

-Happy, no vale estas copiando mi atrevimiento - dijo el pelirosa con la mirada fija al gato azul.

-Pues entonces debes besar a Loke - dijo poniéndose las patas en la boca aguantándose la risa,

Loke apareció cogiendo en brazos a la rubia, esta estaba roja como un tomate, la pelirosa pudo notar que aquello a Natsu no le hacia gracia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el gato azul estaba congelado, por lo que cambio de idea y le dijo que debía comerse un pescado, Loke le miro fijamente y se marcho, lucy se comió un pescado terminando asi aquella prueba, el siguiente en proponer era Gray y el recibidor era la pelirroja, este le obligo darle un pastel a lo que esta se negó, y le lanzo una armadura como prenda, terminaron el juego cuando happy acabo inconsciente por culpa de varios objeto voladores, como ya era demasiado tarde Natsu y Gray se quedaron a dormir, la rubia dormía en la cama y la pelirroja se metió en la cama como cuando estaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, estaba amaneciendo cuando se despertaron, las chicas se cambiaron y todos se dirigían al gremio, Natsu y Gray fueron a por sus cosas, ya que hoy se iban a la playa a relajarse.

-Vámonos chicos - decía la pelirroja feliz por que fue un éxito su primera fiesta de pijamas.

Cogieron un tren, sabían que iba a tener un largo viaje, lo que no esperaba es que la otra Dragon Slayer también le sentara mal el transporte, era un trayecto un poco largo, por lo que la pelirosa le pidió a la pelirroja que la dejara K.O, la pelirroja lo hizo con mucho gusto pero no solo a ella, también al pelirosa que intentaba salir por cualquier lado, dejando profundamente dormidos a los pelirosas, el resto comenzaron a hablar, mientras a la pelirroja tenia en cada hombro a los dos Dragones Slayer.

-Pobre a ella también le sienta mal el transporte - decía Levy mirándola.

-Bueno ahora mismo están bien - dijo la pelirroja triunfante por la "ayuda" que les había dado.

-Parecen tan tranquilos - dijo Wendy mirándolos, les miro detenidamente - ¿no creen que se parecen? - pregunto un poco aturdida por la idea.

-Yo no diría que se parecen, esos es un insulto para ella, se puede decir que tienen cosas en común - dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gray tiene razón es muy raro encontrar a alguien como Natsu - dijo la pelirroja muy decidida.

Acababan de llegar a la playa, lo que no se esperaba la pelirroja era haberles dado tan fuertes no despertaban, lo que obligo a cargar con ellos, Happy llevaba a Natsu, Erza llevaba a Leyla, llegaron al hotel y dejaron las cosas, después de un largo rato consiguieron despertarse, nada más despertarse de aquel doloroso golpe recibido por la pelirroja, se fueron todos a la playa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno aqui os doy a todos un abracito... mañana intentare subir uno o dos capitulos, pero estoy un poco liada haciendole un regalo a una prima. (Es el postel de Wanted de Luffy d Monkey en cuadro y me esta quedando bastante Bien. Yo digo que le encantara :3) Si eso me pondre una foto del cuadro terminado en foto el perfil n.n**


	11. capitulo 11

capítulo 11:

Lucy, Wendy y Levy jugaban a voleivol, los chicos hacían competiciones un tanto estúpidas, mientras tanto Erza y Leyla estaban tomando el sol mientras hablaban.

-Leyla, ¿aquel chico Kaito, no eran algo más que amigos? - le pregunto la pelirroja tumbada boca abajo.

-No, pero tampoco he tenido ese tipo de interés por nadie ¿entiendes? - le respondió la pelirosa.

-Entiendo mas o menos lo que quieres decir, ¿entonces no te gusta ningún chico? - pregunto Erza con una sonrisa picara.

-No, bueno no se - respondió un poco sonrojada y alterada al darse cuenta que había dejado caer un bueno no se.

-¿Qué significa ese bueno no se? - pregunto la pelirroja sonriente.

-Pues no se lo he dicho por decir - dijo sin sonar nada convincente.

-Bueno, espero no enterarme por mi misma quien es - le dijo con una sonrisa muy traviesa alertando de sus travesuras.

Lucy y las demás curiosas van a ver de que hablan, al verles hablar de chicos se unen a ellas, mientras tanto los chicos estaban compitiendo haber quien aguantaba más bajo el agua.

-Lucy, ¿te gusta Natsu? - le pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para desviar del tema del que hablaban.

-No, somos compañeros nada más - dijo la rubia que se había sonrojado un poco.

-Lu-chan, tu y Natsu parecen pareja, si nos os conociera pensaría eso - dijo Levy.

-Levy-chan, ¿por que piensas eso? - le pregunto la rubia un poco enfadada.

-Lucy no te enfades, solo decimos lo que nosotras vemos, y no solo nosotras lo pensamos - dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿quien piensa eso? - dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

-Mucha gente - dijo la pelirroja - hay cosas malas en Natsu pero debe haber alguna buena ¿no crees? - insistió la pelirroja.

-Imposible, Natsu es descuidado, un maleducado, un idiota - dijo la rubia enfadada sin saber lo que decía.

Leyla pudo notar que alguien las estaba escuchando, como no era Natsu que tras escuchar lo que la rubia pensaba de el se marcho,la pelirosa se quedo muy preocupada al ver que el había escuchado toda la conversación, la rubia se había calmado y empezó ha recapacitar sobre lo que dijo.

-Bueno en parte es así, tiene alguna cosa buena pero no le veo como algo más que un amigo - dijo la rubia un poco alterada.

-Demasiado tarde, ¿dime en serio no sientes nada por el? - le dijo la pelirosa seria.

-No, y ¿por qué es demasiado tarde? - pregunto la rubia extrañada por las palabras que le dijo.

Erza miro a la pelirosa y se dio cuenta que en lo que pensaba, la pelirroja la miro, y entendió lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

Que emocionante me vuelven a enviar reviews las hermanas D.H jajjaj creo que se me ha ido la pinza del todo XP pero no importa... ¬¬ me he dado cuenta que aqui puedes comentar con tranquilidad y sin que te miren mal n.n

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia; pues si te encanto que subiera dos seguidos te gustara también ahora !DOS CAPITULOS¡ jeje estoy un poco para ya ¬¬ pero no llego al grado de manicomio OwO **

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: bueno espero que los siguientes capitulos te encanten, pero es que me emocione mucho con la fiesta de pijamas, yo me reia de las tonterias que puse jejej :3 **


	12. capitulo 12

capítulo 12:

-Seguramente, después te des cuenta en la actitud de cierta persona que no entiende algo nuevo para el - le dijo la pelirosa.

-Lucy, a veces debemos medir las palabras y pensarlas detenidamente - afirmó la pelirroja.

-También tu Erza - dijo la rubia desanimada - bueno tenéis razón me equivoque respecto a eso - dijo la rubia un poco entristecida.

-Lucy, ¿has visto ha Natsu? - preguntaba el gato azul mientras llevaba en la boca un pescado.

-No, ¿por qué? - dijo la rubia preocupada.

-Porque va a empezar la siguiente competición y Gray me pedido que lo busque - dijo mientras se acababa el pescado.

-Se fue por aquella dirección intenta no molestar mucho - dijo la pelirosa al gato azul.

-¿Acaba de pasar? - preguntaba la rubia sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-No, no paso, escucho y se largo, por ahora no le molestes - le dijo la pelirosa seria mientras se levantaba.

Lucy veía como la pelirosa se marchaba, noto que la pelirroja le miraba, Lucy se sintió cada vez más culpable. La pelirosa llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba Natsu,el estaba sentado apoyado en una roca con la mirada fija en el cielo azul despejado.

-¿Los has escuchado todo? - le preguntaba la pelirosa con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Si, he escuchado lo que piensa Lucy de mi, no creía que pudiera pensar de esa forma sobre mi - respondió el un poco alterado por la situación.

-No lo ha dicho con malas, es que nosotras le estábamos picando - le dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No importa si en verdad tiene razón, soy descuidado, maleducado y un completo idiota - dijo enfadado.

-Yo no pienso eso, en parte soy como tu también, sabes no deberías enfadarte, no te distes cuenta pero ella dijo eso enfadada, pero después admitió que se equivoco al decir aquellas cosas sobre ti, que tenias tus cosas malas y pero también buenas - le dijo la pelirosa para animarle.

-Puede que tengas razón - respondió el.

-Oye ¿Happy paso por aquí? - pregunto ella extrañada de no haberle visto.

-No, por aquí no paso - respondió el.

Lucy seguía preocupada por lo que dijo, se levanto en dirección por donde había ido la pelirosa, cuando vio a Happy, el gato estaba mirándoles desde detrás de un arbustos a los dos sentados hablando, la rubia al ver al gato tan callado y mirando algo muy intrigado se puso a observar a su lado, no creía lo que veía, Leyla y Natsu estaban sentado muy cerca el uno del otro y ella estaba un poco sonrojada, y el sonreía se le veía feliz, la rubia se puso a escuchar la conversación, no lo admitía pero en el fondo sabia que eran celos, celos por aquel idiota de pelo rosa, que destruía todo a su alcance, pero que siempre la protegía, solo pensó mal, sobre lo que observaba.

.

.

.

.

**Un minuto de silencio por la perdida de Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, ha desaparecido. Ya no se nada de ella hace tiempo que no comenta. TTwTT se te extraña :( ... ¬¬ oye que el libro es revelado como un libro de hechizos. Abrazo imaginario si lees esto claro :3**

**Se despide hasta dentro de dos dias BloodyCake - Mi cumple es el 22 - y por ser mi cumple subire un One-shot. **

**Pd: Mensaje de Elfman: ¡SI ERES UN HOMBRE LEERAS EL ONE-SHOT! xd**


	13. Capitulo 13

capítulo 13:

-Natsu no deberías enfadarte, tiempo al tiempo - le dijo con sinceridad la pelirosa.

-No creo, no entiendo lo que siento - le respondió el con la mirada fija al suelo.

-No entiendes lo que sientes, es algo totalmente nuevo para ti ¿cierto? - respondió ella.

mientras tanto Lucy les observa y les escucha muy callada, pero uno de los dos se percata de su presencia, la pelirosa no se había percatado hasta ver el rostro de Natsu, parecía que estaba espiando pensó la pelirosa esbozando una sonrisa, confirmando lo que podía sentir la rubia por el pelirosa, el pelirosa estaba quieto mientras observaba a su alrededor, el gato azul no tuvo otra idea que decir - se gusssstan - hasta que una piedra le dejo K.O, lucy alterada les seguía observando.

-Creo que lo que sentía era hambre - dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno ¿te sientes mejor? después de hablar tranquilamente - le pregunto mientras observaba como se levantaba el.

-Si se podría decir que si, ¿te vienes voy a comer algo? - le pregunto el pelirosa.

-Si tengo hambre también - dijo mientras se levantaba y le acompañaba.

Lucy se estaba enfadando y volvió con las chicas, todas miraron el rostro de Lucy, estaba roja del enfado, se puso a tomar el sol, mientras tanto Gray se acercó a ellas preguntando el paradero de Happy y Natsu, la rubia le señalo donde estaba el gato azul, el peliazul vio que Lucy esta cabreada pero algo le debió haber sucedido para haberse cabreado, miró a la pelirroja para saber que había sucedido pero vio que esta estaba mirando seria a la rubia cual estaba tomando el sol muy enfadada, el peliazul al ver la situación se marcho ya que tenia un poco de hambre, llego a los puestos cuando vio de lejos a Natsu y a Leyla quien competían haber quien comía más, el peliazul se acercó y le pregunto si sabían el porque del enfado de la rubia, la pelirosa le invito a sentarse para explicarle mas o menos la situación.

-¿Y bien que ha sucedido? - pregunto el peliazul con curiosidad.

-Lucy ha dicho una cosas feas sobre el cabreada y el la escuchado, yo le he seguido para ver como estaba y empezamos a hablar hasta que hemos notado la presencia de Lucy y nos hemos venido ya que teníamos hambre - dijo la pelirosa simple, sin rodeos, al grano.

-No me extraña que estuviera cabreada te ve junto a el y se cabrea - dijo el peliazul sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Tenia razón, Lucy siente algo por ti Natsu - dijo la pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lucy siente algo por mi no digan estupideces, esos es imposible - decía el pelirosa.

-Mira que eres muy terco flamitas, parecen muy tontos, los dos sienten algo por el otro y no tenéis el valor para decir que sentís algo por la otra persona, deberiaís madurar un poco, ya no son críos pequeños - dijo el peliazul que ya se había quitado el bañador sin darse cuenta.

-Gray tu bañador - dijo la pelirosa mientras seguía comiendo.

-Demonios - dijo Gray poniéndose el bañador.

-Gray de todas formas no deberías presionar a Natsu el no entiende de ese estilo de cosas, además esto es algo nuevo para el, deja que el mismo se de cuenta de lo que siente y que observe la forma de ser con ella y con los demás - dijo la pelirosa firme.

-¿Y tu y Juvia? es lo mismo que yo y Lucy - dijo el pelirosa confundido.

-No, Juvia me acosa pero yo no siento nada por ella - respondió el peliazul.

-Deberías decírselo, ahora mismo estas jugando con sus sentimientos Gray tu también debes ser maduro, parece que Fairy Tail todos los hombres teneis problemas amorosos - dijo Leyla mientras esta seguía comiendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aunque comiera grandes cantidades (bestiales, estilo Natsu) tenia un cuerpazo como el de Erza y el de Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.Bueno Aqui otro capitulo, estoy como una cabra XD Ya vamos por la mitada de la historia u.u ya quedames para que termine :( pero no pasa nada, ya me vendra la inspiracion para seguir con Una Broma y una Niñera :) Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo :3

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Woo ha vuelto TTwTT lo creia imposible, snif* snif* creia que no te volveria a leer Xd, pues de quien gusta Leyla se sabe mucho mas adelante... ahhora mismo estoy por la mitad,, son 25 capitulos y un epilogo ;) Ya ves pobre Wendy, esta excluida del club Ds Mareados xp Me alegro de volver a veerte comentado un abrazito :) (gracias por la felitación) Espero te guste el One-shot :) disfrutalo como un HOMBRE XD

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Lucy enseña las garras jajaj en el proximo capitulo se sabe del pasado de Leyla, por los celos de lucy (creo Xp),, natsu esta mosqueado, pobre :( hoy solo subo un capi pasado mañana otros 2 capitulos :)

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: gracias por felicitarme :3 En toda historia deben haber celos mauajajaj si no, no hace gracia :)

Nos vemos en 2 dias BloodyCake


	14. Capitulo 14

capítulo 14:

Los tres seguían comiendo mientras hablaban, las chicas aún tumbadas tomando el sol, pero Lucy se acababa de marchar donde antes estaban los pelirosas, un poco celosa quiso investigar sobre la pelirosa, llamando a su espíritu celestial la cruz del sur, apareció Crux quien al instante aparentaba que estaba dormido pero estaba buscando información sobre aquella chica pelirosa, después de un largo rato el gato azul se despertó y vio a la rubia con Crux cuando este se despertó de golpe con la información, Crux se puso a explicarle a la rubia la biografía de la chica.

-Leyla Ryuu Dragneel, fue criada por el dragón de el sol y la dragona de la luna, ellos nunca le habían dicho su apellido estos quería que descubriera que tenia un hermano, Natsu Dragneel es su mellizo, pero estos llevan separados el uno del otro, por lo que no saben que son familia, lo mas parecido que tuvo a una familia fue después de la desaparición de su padres dragones, una familia la encontró en un bosque donde se había perdido, la llevaron con ellos de viajes, hasta hace ocho años ella no había dejado aquella familia y se marcho en busca de Natsu Dragneel para entregarle una carta de Igneel, poco después de llegar a Magnolia le emboscaron, secuestrándola, una vez fue secuestrada fue torturada de varias formas, además para conseguir mayor parte de su poder, desarrollaron su segundo origen después de tomar suficiente poder, fue congelada en una crisálida, en estado de objeto inanimado hasta no pasados cien años no despertaría, siete años dentro de aquella crisálida un joven llamado Kaito le salva con la ayuda de Ultear de Crime Sorcière acelerando los noventa y tres años que faltaban para que despertara, con su magia arca del tiempo le ayudo , después de recuperarse entrego la carta a su hermano, mientras su compañero Kaito se marcha y ella se une a Fairy Tail mientras tanto se esta relajando en la playa, mientras disfruta con sus nuevos amigos - dijo Crux una vez terminada su tarea volvió a mundo de los espíritus.

Happy estaba con la boca abierta, no sabia como asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y esa información era cierta venia de Crux, Lucy se quedo con los ojos abiertos, intentando analizar punto por punto la información que dijo Crux, pero no se lo podía creer eran mellizos tenia un parecido pero jamás pensaría en que serían hermanos, no podía decírselo Natsu seguramente no le creería, desaparecieron por completo los celos de Lucy, mientras tanto Leyla, Natsu y Gray competían haber quien comía más al final el vencedor fue Natsu después Leyla y por último Gray, las chicas terminaron de tomar el sol y empezaron a jugar al voleibol.

-Erza, Erza - gritaba Happy cogiendo a la pelirroja.

-Happy ¿que te pasa? le pregunto Erza muy preocupada al ver al gato azul alterado.

-N-natsu y Leyla son, son mellizos - dijo el gato azul alterado.

-¿Como? Happy ¿que significa eso? - dijo la pelirroja muy alterada por lo que Happy había dicho.

-Lucy llamo a Crux y le pidió información sobre Leyla, y el encontró la información su nombre completo era Leyla Ryuu Dragneel, tenia un hermano y eran mellizos, no saben que son hermanos por que los separaron desde pequeños y no saben de su existencia como hermanos - dio Happy sin saber como decirle a Natsu aquella verdad que en pocos segundos descubrió.

-Happy no digas nada por ahora - dijo seria la pelirroja - esto serviría para empeorar las cosas, ellos han estados solos desde el principio, vamos a dejarlo por ahora, que vivan sus vidas - dijo Erza preocupada.

-Aye Sir, pero y Lucy y ¿si ella se lo dice? - dijo Happy.

-Yo hablare con Lucy - dijo la pelirroja que se alejaba donde había estado hablando con Happy, dirigiéndose hacia donde permanecía Lucy.

Mientras tanto los tres competidores estaban sentados en la orilla de la playa seguían hablando de lo mismo desde que se sentaró en la mesa.

-Para ti, ¿como te sientes o que harías al ver en peligro a Lucy? - le dijo la pelirosa.

-Salvarla, no puedo imaginarme el gremio sin ella y no poder colarme más en su casa - respondió a la pregunta de la pelirosa.

-Natsu eres un caso perdido - afirmo Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**He vuelto :3 bueno aqui el capi 14 y ya que estoy subo el 15 ... ¬¬ bueno eso por que mañana no subire,,, TTwTT es que no tengo tiempo, pero para mi cumple subire el capi 22 (espero no tener que subir todos hasta el 22) y el One-shot ... gruggg Hambre gruggg Cerebro guugruruggg (ayer vi memorias de adolescente zombi creo y gruño como ellos jajaj) Estoy loca ya lose Xp :) pero caigo genial a la gente.**

**Rena Hibari bonnefoy: Ni me lo pensaba, eso espero e3e ... Spoiler jamás y menos sobre el chico de Leyla, es alguien que no te esperas para nada... Son demasiado tontitos lucy y natsu no entender sus sentimientos (son una panda de celosos que no siente nada mas que amistad es la mejor definicion XD) y otro abracitoooo psicologicoo!**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: que bonito te encanto x2 jajja bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capi y el siguiente... :3**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Nyahahaha (risa perversa de gato ¬¬) Me encanta el Natsu celoso lo veras mas adelante... n.n**

**** TTwTT en serio quiero subir mas rapido los capituloooss por vosotras tres Os quieroooo Abracito psicologico****


	15. Capitulo 15

capítulo 15:

-Oye, Natsu porque no te estudias también los hechizos de mi libro, además de controlar el elemento de hielo controlo el fuego - le dijo la pelirosa que se había memorizado cada uno de los pocos hechizos que no había aprendido aún.

Natsu cogió el libro y encontró dos hechizos que le parecían totalmente para el, se los estudio y como no reto a la pelirosa para ponerlos en practica, y haber como controlaba aquellos dos hechizos, Gray observaba como los dos empezaron a pelear con magia, tenia que decir que los tenían gran habilidad y una astucia bastante buena, Natsu retrocedió al hechizo de la pelirosa, este uso uno de los que había estudiado del libro, dejo impresionado a la pelirosa por que al ser la primera vez ya lo controlaba perfectamente, lo esquivo por milésimas de segundo, ella contraatacó con otro hechizo, este fusionaba el fuego con el hielo convirtiendo su rugido del dragón en un rugido capaz de carboniza cualquier cosa, el ataque lo esquivo con dificultad, Gray miraba la pelea y estaba fascinado, por la agilidad y destreza que mostraba la pelirosa, no se detuvieron hasta estar agotados y sin respiración, durante la pelea había oscurecido, los chico hicieron una tregua, y fueron ha cenar con sus compañeras.

Llegaron a tiempo para la cena, la rubia observaba lo dañadas que llevaban la ropa Leyla y Natsu, Levy les pregunto por el estado en que venían, ellos afirmaron que habían estado entrenando, se sentaron y cenaron Gray pudo percibir la mira de la pelirroja que se dirigía a su compañera que estaba sentada a su lado, la pelirosa no se dio cuenta de la mira de la pelirroja, Happy estaba muy callado, haciendo que el pelirosa se preocupara, terminaron la cena que mejor dicho fue una guerra de comida, la comida volaba de un extremo a otro, la pelea fue iniciada por el pelirosa, y le siguió el peliazul, todos acabaron con comida por todo el cuerpo, las chicas se fueron alas agua termales tras una ducha para deshacerse de cual rastro de la cena.

-Levy, ¿te vienes para las aguas termales? - le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Si, seguro que Lu-chan ya habrá ido para ya - respondió con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a las aguas termales.

Llegaron alas aguas termales, ya se estaban bañando las chicas, entraron nada mas llegar, empezaron hablar sobre chicos.

-Levy-chan, ¿Que tal con Gajeel? - pregunto con una sonrisa picara Lucy.

-Parece que no existo, el vive en su mundo de metal - dijo la peliazul un poco decaída.

-Bueno. yo creo que puede llegar a sentir algo por ti, solo que como tiene una personalidad de solitario, le cuesta asumirlo - le dijo la pelirroja.

-Tiene razón - le apoyaba Charle.

-Lu-chan y tu con Natsu ¿que sientes algo por el solo sois amigos? - pregunto la peliazul como venganza.

-Ya os lo he dicho solo somos compañeros - dijo la rubia sonrojándose un poco.

-Lucy, no te engañes sientes algo por Natsu, te cuesta admitirlo, porque crees que a el no le importas, pero no es así, el siento algo por ti, pero no entiende que es, ya que es la primera vez que siente eso por una persona, el es nuevo en esto no deberías presionarlo - dijo la pelirosa seria y esperando a que la rubia entendiera al pelirosa que no entendía ese tipo de cosas.

-Natsu, siente algo por Lucy - dijo la pelirroja con un brillo en su ojos, que advertían que ya lo sabia pero quería una confirmación.

-Natsu, siente algo y no sabe que es, yo creía que el sentía algo por Lisanna - dijo la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos que se podía apreciar con claridad.

-Si y no te preocupes cuando nos espiabas desde el arbusto yo estaba animándolo y explicándole lo sucedido - le dijo la pelirosa a la rubia.

-Entonces los dos sentís algo por el otro - dijo Wendy muy feliz.

-Gray y yo hemos estado hablando con Natsu para ayudarle a descubrir sus sentimientos y entenderlos - le dijo feliz la pelirosa.

Momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, el corazón de cierta rubia, no podía calmarse, encontraba un calor que jamas tuvo, esa calidez de tener a alguien, a su lado que la mimaría, día y noche, y siempre la cuidaría, es lo único que podía notar su corazón.

.

.

.

.

**Woooow que pasara en el capitulo siguiente... lo sabran cuando suba el capitulo bueno se despide BloodyCake también apodada Cake **

**Nos leemos con lacasitos y abrazos :3 ( gruggg Comer gruuggg Huesudos Gurguruurgg De puta madre gurggg * dedicado a mi hermana jajaj) (Soy un zombiiii =P)**


	16. capitulo 16

capítulo 16:

Después de cierta conversación Lucy estaba sonrojada, no pensaba que el cabeza hueca de Natsu tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella, esta estaba tan sonrojada, que lo único que logro hacer fue coger e irse de allí, tenia tanta vergüenza esas palabras le llegaron muy profundas, cuando corría alejándose, de aquellas aguas termales, y de esas chicas que le miraban pícaras, se estampo contra alguien, ella llevaba una toalla, pero lo que no se esperaba es que de aquel de que le habían hablado, fuera con quien se había chocado, el pelirosa le miro un poco extrañado, la veía totalmente roja, esta oculto rápidamente su rostro, que vergüenza era en lo único que llego a pensar, Natsu notaba que ella le ocultaba su rostro, entonces preocupado empezó ha hablarle.

-Hey, ¿Lucy estas bien? - dijo este mientras la observaba.

-S-si, por que no debo de estarlo - respondió.

-¿Por qué venias corriendo? - pregunto curioso.

-Por nada, es solo que me acabo de ver envuelta en las locuras de las chicas - respondía ocultando mas su rostro.

-Lucy, te has echo un pequeño corte en la pierna - dijo este mirando la herida.

-Parece que si - atino ha decir estaba muy nerviosa.

Natsu se llevo a Lucy para que se curara la herida, antes de eso esta se vistió, después de vendarle el corte, el pelirosa quería saber que le estaban diciendo a Lucy para seguir sonrojada, mientras tanto las chicas seguían hablando de la futura "parejita", estaba claro que ello dos eran muy lentos, y que les costaría confesarse los sentimientos por el otro, cuando terminaron de bañarse en las aguas fueron directamente a la habitación, Erza había sacado sake, y las chicas estaban confusas, que deberían hacer, la pelirroja acababa de empezar a beber, no muy lejos se escucha una explosión, todos se asoman haber que había sucedido.

-¿Que ha sido eso? - dijo la pelirroja alarmada.

-Noto una magia muy poderosa - dijo Natsu observando el humo que se veía a lo lejos.

-Parece al poder de Zeref - atino a decir el peliazul.

-Vayamos ha mirar - dijo la pelirroja.

Todos fueron al lugar, no se esperaban encontrar al anterior nombrado, creían que había desaparecido en la batalla de los dragones, vestía de negro junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Tiene el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros y unos inusuales colmillos afilados. También lleva un collar en forma de círculo, exacto el era Zeref, este se encontraba desmayado, y todo el grupo lo rodeo, observándole rabiosos, bueno la mayoría, excepto una chica de larga melena rosa, esta solo lo miraba con incredulidad, no se esperaba que alguien que parecía tan tranquilo, fuera un monstruo, el pelinegro despertó, Natsu no pudo retenerse e ir ha atacarle, pero fue detenido por una espada, si por la pelirroja, quien comenzó ha hacerle preguntas.

-Zeref, ¿que haces aquí, acaso no moriste? - dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

-... ¿donde estoy? ... lo ultimó que recuerdo es a Acnologia atacarme - respondió confuso.

-Te pateare el trasero, maldito - dijo el pelirosa.

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿por que no acabas conmigo para siempre? - pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Por que quieres acabar con tu vida?, no crees que es demasiado - le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Destruí a demasiados pueblos, herí a muchas personas robando sus vidas, era gente inocente - respondió con tristeza en sus ojos el pelinegro, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

En la mente del pelinegro, solo veía las catastrofes que el había causado, las vidas que gente inocente perdió, pero por que esa chica, por que la pregunta, ahora mismo estaba aún mal por todos sus horribles recuerdos, donde el culpable era el.

,

,

,

,

,

,

**Bueno aqui ya empienza lo interesante... bueno como me aburro mucho quien adivine Quien sera el posible Chico de Leyla gana un One-shot de la pareja que ma le guste de Fairy Tail (si alguien osa desafiarme con un nalis me lo come en #modoZombi) bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulooooooo :3**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: un abracito también para ti ... pues que poca imaginación Xd ( yo que ceria que seria un poquitin obvio jjeje) Tú también quieres unirte a mi plan de conquista de los zombis? XD Se hace un poco raro que Gray con lo frio que es de consejos de amor. pues espero te guste este capiii (besittooo de lacasitoooss)**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia; Me lo dicen mucho jajaja es que soy una zombi Fantastica Xd ¬¬ bueno es que no tenia ganas de cambiar la historia bueno pero los ultimos capi intentare a largarlosss bueno ya lo veras adelante es muyyyy celoso n.n Gracias por los animos (un besitttooo de lacasitos también para tiiii :3)**

**Bueno dejar un Reviews con quien creais que sera la pareja de Leyla haber quien acierta jejejje ... un besazooooo con cariññooo BloodyCake nos leemosss hasta mañanaaaa.. **

**(Y como es normal grrruuuurrr Playaaaa Gruuug Mejor Piscina #ModoZombiOn)**


	17. capitulo 17

capítulo 17:

Se escuchan unos rugidos, los chicos miran al cielo y no se esperan que Acnologia este sobrevolando cerca de ellos, que hacia allí es lo único en lo que pensaban los chicos.

El pelinegro estaba confuso que hacia allí, el dragón no hizo nada mas y nada menos que manipular el cuerpo de Zeref, aprovecho que este estaba demasiado débil, no podía controla su cuerpo, ahora mismo era el títere de Acnologia.

Se veían los ojos del pelinegro apagados, no mostraban sentimiento alguno, empezó a atacar a los chicos, los que se defendieron ha gran velocidad, el no quería atacarles, ahora se sentiría peor de lo que estaba, cierta chica notaba su tristeza, el mal que le hacia su alma, ese chico había sido manipulado desde el principio de los tiempos, desde el principio le manipulaban por el gran poder que poseía, se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada por defenderse, arrebato cientos de vidas a personas inocentes, por culpa de aquellos que lo manipulaban como un marioneta, después de aquella era horrible, se dio cuenta del significado de la vida, no quería que volviera a pasar lo que hizo, algo estaba cambiando en el, sus ojos estaban rojos de nuevo, arrebatando el color negro que tenían, por aquel rojo de carmesí furioso, Acnologia lo utilizaba, podía saber en todo lo que pensaba, todos sus recuerdos, podía hasta hacerle hablar, todo esto era una intensa pelea, Zeref no mostraba cual quier señal de fatiga o cansancio, mientras tanto los chicos utilizaban grandes ataques, que consumían gran parte de poder mágico, Zeref se puso serio, ahora parecía aun mas poderoso, los chicos seguían atacándole.

-Ataque secreto del Dragon Slayer, Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego - gritaba Natsu golpeando fuertemente a Zeref.

-Re-equipar Armadura del Rey del Océano - gritaba la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba de armadura.

-Ice Make: Cañón - decía Gray mientras lanzaba un cañonazo.

-¡Puerta del león, yo te abro, Leo! - grito Lucy, mientras aparecía Loke.

-Rugido del dragón del cielo - gritaba Wendy.

Los ataques no llegaban a afectar mucho a Zeref, cuando los tres Dragon Slayer combinaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo, causando una explosión gigantesca, este ataque si le había afectado bastante a Zeref pero no mucho, pero Zeref al ver la combinación de ambos pelirosas, pudo observar lo que creía imposible, empezó a reírse, todos los miraban extrañado ante aquella reacción, este solo pudo decir la verdad, quería ver el rostro de ambos chicos, ante aquella noticia que les iba a dar, todos le seguían observando, este les miro serio y comenzó a hablar.

-Jamas creí poder ver esto, nunca pensé que los vería juntos - decía el pelinegro con una mirada seria.

-¿Que quieres decir?, ¿que significa esas estupideces que dices? - preguntaba Natsu.

-Obvio, ver que aquella pareja de mellizos que fue separada con solo unos meses de vida, vuelvan a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo - dijo cortante, mirándole con malicia.

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto ahora Gray extrañado de las tonterías que decía.

-Fácil, dos personas aquí son hermanos, hermanos que fueron separados, que vivieron solos durante este tiempo, aquellos que se han reunido después de casi dos décadas, esos que tenían un hermano y no lo conocían - dijo Zeref con una sonrisa, el hablaba mientras era manipulado como un títere por Acnologia.

Erza, Lucy y Happy palidecieron al escuchar aquello, no podía ser posible, Zeref sabia que ellos dos eran hermanos, como lo sabia, los demás no le entendía, este se harto de que no les quedara claro, y comenzó a soltar todo lo que sus recuerdos guardaban, toda esa información que sabia, todo lo estaba utilizando Acnologia, solo por su diversión, su entretenimiento, esas ganas de verles con caras de estúpidos.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno hoy no iba a subir mas capitulos pero tenia que adverti sobre la pequeña adivinanza SOLO PODEIS PONER UN NOMBRE... bueno un besazooo BloodyCake,,, teneis suerte hoy he podido subir Una broma y Una niñera ... bueno besazo a quienes siguen mi finc...

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: decidete entre los dos,, yo creo que sabras elegir ¬¬ bueno jejej si ganas tu no se te ocurra pedirme un Stilu o un Nalis no puedo con esas parejas parezco un gato bufando cuando me lo proponen XD estoy como una cabra... otro abrazoooo y mas besos aún :3 tu también amas a Zeref? joooo no puedo poner spoiler echaria a perder todo, deberas esperar XD BIENNN SE HA UNIDO A MI CLAN DE ZOMBIS XD guggg aprendete el idioma zombi Gurggg ...

BUeno se despedide uan zombi bien mona BloodyCake... nos leemos zombissss :3


	18. Chapter 18

capitulo 18:

-Natsu Dragneel, permíteme presentarte a tu hermana, Leyla Ryuu Dragneel - tras lo dicho, Zeref les miraba con una risa malévola.

-Her-hermanos - decían al unisono mientras se miraban.

-No puede ser, solo os intenta engañar - decía Gray.

-Te equivocas, es cierto, hace poco quería saber mas acerca de ella y le pedí a Crux información - decía la rubia con el rostro oculto.

- Flash back -

Llame a mi espíritu celestial la cruz del sur, Crux quien al instante aparentaba que estaba dormido, pero ya estaba buscando información sobre ella, se despertó de golpe con la información, Crux empezó a contarme su biografía.

-Leyla Ryuu Dragneel, fue criada por el dragón de el sol y la dragona de la luna, ellos nunca le habían dicho su apellido estos quería que descubriera que tenia un hermano, Natsu Dragneel es su mellizo, pero estos llevan separados el uno del otro, por lo que no saben que son familia, lo mas parecido que tuvo a una familia fue después de la desaparición de su padres dragones, una familia la encontró en un bosque donde se había perdido, la llevaron con ellos de viajes, hasta hace ocho años ella no había dejado aquella familia y se marcho en busca de Natsu Dragneel para entregarle una carta de Igneel, poco después de llegar a Magnolia le emboscaron, secuestrándola, una vez fue secuestrada fue torturada de varias formas, además para conseguir mayor parte de su poder, desarrollaron su segundo origen después de tomar suficiente poder, fue congelada en una crisálida, en estado de objeto inanimado hasta no pasados cien años no despertaría, siete años dentro de aquella crisálida un joven llamado Kaito le salva con la ayuda de Ultear de Crime Sorcière acelerando los noventa y tres años que faltaban para que despertara, con su magia arca del tiempo le ayudo , después de recuperarse entrego la carta a su hermano, mientras su compañero Kaito se marcha y ella se une a Fairy Tail mientras tanto se esta relajando en la playa, mientras disfruta con sus nuevos amigos - dijo Crux una vez terminada su tarea volvió a mundo de los espíritus.

- Fin flash back -

-N-no puede ser - decían al unisono por segunda vez.

- Pov Natsu -

Ella mi hermana, nunca pensé que tendría una, y que me entere ahora, después de tanto tiempo, por que Igneel no me menciono nada, tengo que concentrarme por primera vez aunque sea, es posible que seamos hermanos.

- Pov Leyla -

Hermanos, a eso se referían mis padres, no puedo creerlo, jamas pensé que tendría un hermano, me siento tan feliz, para mi Kaito fue como un hermano, pero saber que aun tengo familia, tengo que dejar de pensar, no estoy concentrada.

- Pov normal -

-No te crees que ella es tu hermana, fíjate os parecéis, además es que eso ¿te desilusiono? - dijo Zeref.

-Son hermanos, es como si hubieran dos Natsu - dijo Gray irónico.

-Natsu, no te atreves a pelear, ¿que pasa esa información te ha hecho mal? - dijo el pelinegro mientras ocultaba su rostro, que mostraba una sonrisa fría, haciéndose el arrogante en la batalla.

-La defenderé como una mas de mis nakamas, nunca abandono a mis nakamas siempre los protejo - dijo Natsu con una mirada fulminante.

-Al fin te pones serio, menos mal creí que iba a aburrirme - decía el pelinegro.

Los chico empezaron a atacar de nuevo, la pelea acababa de comenzar, Zeref no estaba interesado por pelear con los demás, solo quería luchar con aquel pelirosa, ese que acabaría con su vida.

Pero aún ambos chicos, estaba muy raros, esa sensación de no estar solos, tenían un hermano, como podían sentirse solos, parece que aunque la noticia, fuera repentina, estaban felices, tener familia después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno aqui os dejo otros dos capitulos... Bueno el nombre del pretendiente se sabra segun pasen los capis osea mañana ... mañana subo 3 hasta el 22, apartir de hay tardare un poco en subir los siguientes capitulos ya que los quiero alargar son 26 capitulos en total ...**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Guurrrrgg Gurggg XD a mi también me encanta Zeref ¬¬ espero ver que posibiladides tienes de Ganar Xd no se por que, sospecho que es cierto.**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Bueno, Kaito deje en claro que eran como hermanos pero sospecho el queria algo mas pero la acitud de la pelirosa es demasiado infatil con el XD bueno se descubrira en breve quien es su pretendiente. Y aún sigo en super modo Zombi tanto que en mi Facebook me he puesto Zombi de apellido XD **

**Gurrrrrrrggg Gurrgggruuu Quiero guggg Reviews Guugggg XD **

**Nos leemos se despide "Cake'' BloodyCake. **


	19. Chapter 19

capítulo 19;

Zeref se deshizo de Levy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, hasta que llego a Lucy, esta fue lanzada lejos de un gran golpe, Natsu se altero al ver a todos sus nakamas derrotados, mal heridos, pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver a Lucy en ese estado, no la había protegido, la pelirosa pudo ver la furia de su hermano, a Natsu le dolía el pecho esa sensación era horrible, se sentía culpable de lo que le había sucedido a Lucy, ese enfado logro que se transformara en un Dragon Force, ahora empezó la verdadera batalla, quien ganara o quien perderá, Zeref solo pudo sonreír, en su interior lo poco que tenia de su alma, esa parte que no era controlada por Acnologia, estaba entristecida había lastimado aquellas personas inocentes, pero se sentía bien en el fondo, Natsu Dragneel lo mataría al fin, acabando con su sufrimiento, ese momento que tanto ansiaba, su ultimo suspiro, la ultima vez que vería este mundo, dejando la oscuridad, para caminar a la luz.

-Zeref, estoy ardiendo, nadie agrede a mis nakamas y se va así sin mas, y menos después de golpear a Lucy, prepárate ya no me voy a contener - decía el pelirosa con una seriedad que daba miedo.

-Acaba conmigo, de una vez - le dijo mientras sonreía maligno, pero ese tono de voz que no había escuchado antes de la primera vez que lo vio.

-Zeref... -susurró la pelirosa al notar el alma rota del joven, veía el brillo de sus ojos, estaban apunto de llorar, esa voz era pacifica, por que tenia esa voz - pensaba la pelirosa.

-Sigues con esas bastardo, acabare contigo ahora mismo - dijo Salamander enfadado.

Trasformándose en Dragon Slayer tenia la ventaja de poder acabar con él. Acnologia esperaba con ansias el momento, quería destruir a Zeref, no quería ensuciarse sus garras, el se creía el mas poderoso, se creía un dios para Earth Land, pero el dios de la destrucción, el no entendía lo valiosa que era la vida, dentro de poco se arrepentiría de su forma de ser, algo que vería, algo que sentía, un mal presentimiento. La batalla era dura, los dos Dragon Slayers que luchaban estaban aun con energía, costaba creer por que era algo imposible, el pelinegro tenia heridas, no parecían demasiado profundas.

En ese momento que los chicos se volvieron a levantar, intentaron ayudar, pero el pelinegro fue mas bestia con ellos, que la anterior vez, Lucy aun estaba allí apoyando a Natsu. Zeref los contemplaba desde la poca consciencia que tenia, el quería ser querido, poder convivir con mas gente, la soledad lo rompía, nadie le aceptaba, se sentía cada vez peor, no sabia que hacer. Quería que el pelirosa lo matara, no le importaba si sufriría demasiado, solo quería contemplar su cuerpo cuando se marchara, dentro de su conciencia, una pequeña silueta se divisaba observando mas y mas la pelea, esta lloraba era Zeref arrepintiéndose del daño que causaba, en ese estado de títere, el no podía medir su poder, no sabia que hacer, estaba cerrado por Acnologia en su conciencia, pero por alguna razón sus sentimientos estaban como conectados a cierta chica, Lucy fue golpeada, quedándose desmayada, Zeref reía, Natsu estaba furioso, Leyla no entendía lo que sentía, lo que le pasaba por su mente, ¿soledad? ¿miedo? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿se veía sola llorando? ¿por que solo le venían esas imágenes de ella en esos estados? se preguntaba cada vez mas sin entender nada.

Natsu estaba demasiado furioso le habían golpeado a ella, y no volvió a hacer nada para protegerla, estaba enfadado, su Dragon Force era cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez que veía como se reía de el, lo enfurecía hasta arder, estaba mas que encendido, estaba preparado para usar su ataque secreto de Dragon Slayer, no quería verle la cara, por mas tiempo.

-Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Rayos - gritaba mientras se envolvía en un fuego rojo intenso y dorados rayos lo envolvían.

Zeref ahora si estaría realmente herido, pero por que no puede ser, pensaba su ataque no había fallado, pero por que una niebla de arena, tapaba lo ocurrido pero aun así notaba que la presencia de Zeref.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WOoow que os parece se esta poniendo interesanteeee bueno Aqui me despido hoy mañana subo hasta el capitulo 22 wooo mañana se sabe el pretendiente de Leyla ... ¬¬ sospecho que hoy me ha dado por sospechar que la gente sabe quien sera el futuro preendiente de la pelirosa (inflando los mofletes) no es justo (jugando con sus dedos indices con golpecitos y la cabeza baja) queria que fuera sorpresa...**

**Se va a dibujar BloodyCake Mi twitter BloodyCake22 subo fotos de mis dibujos de FT y otras obras de Hiro-Mashima ... bueno acabo de empezar :3**

**MAÑANA ONE-SHOT DE REGALO POr MI CUMPLE Y HASTA EL CAPI 22 U.U ESPERO OS GUSTE EL ONE-SHOT :3 **

**ME voy a dibujar,,, me aburro mucho malditas recuperaciones de Septiembre me deprimen y eso que estamos en Julioo...**


	20. capítulo 20

capítulo 20:

Natsu estaba demasiado furioso le habían golpeado a ella, y no volvió a hacer nada para protegerla, estaba enfadado, su Dragon Force era cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez que veía como se reía de el, lo enfurecía hasta arder, estaba mas que encendido, estaba preparado para usar su ataque secreto de Dragon Slayer Force, no quería verle la cara, por mas tiempo.

-Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Rayos - gritaba mientras se envolvía en un fuego rojo carmesí intenso con dorados rayos que lo envolvía.

Zeref ahora si estaría realmente herido, pero por que, no puede ser, pensaba su ataque no había fallado, pero una niebla de arena, tapaba lo ocurrido pero aun así notaba la presencia de Zeref.

-No se por que pero siento tu dolor, he sentido lo solo que has estado, querer ser bien recibido - dijo la pelirosa quien había recibido el golpe, escupió un poco de sangre, pero no le importaba, le sonrío de la forma mas amable posible a Zeref, ella había sentido lo que sentía, el durante toda su vida.

-P-por que yo quiero morir - dijo el pelinegro, de sus ojos salían lagrimas que iban recorriendo su rostro, sentía mas control de en su cuerpo, Acnologia no podía luchar mucho contra los sentimientos que tenia el pelinegro en ese momento no podía controlar lo que decía.

-!Por que quieres morir, no aprecias tu propia vida¡ ¿como te ves a ti mismo?, yo creo que eres amable, has sido torturado, todas aquellas imágenes, el rencor a ti mismo, por eso no aprecias tu preciada vida - decía seria la pelirosa un poco debilitada por el ataque, se podía percibir que estaba preocupada, triste, enfadada, furiosa, muchos sentimientos llevaba aquellas palabras que decía.

-Es mi forma de expiar mis pecados, de las vidas que robe, no creo que puedas entenderlo jamas - le respondió mirando a otro lado.

-Hay que pensar bien en todo, no dejes escapar lo que puedes perder, no confías en ti, crees que nadie te admite como persona, y delante de ti estoy yo ayudándote, te acabo de salvar de ese golpe, no te culpo por creer que estas solo - dijo la pelirosa mientras sus ojos mostraban seriedad, su tono de voz fue dulce, preocupada, pero seria en todo momento, volvió a escupir un poco de sangre, sus ropas estaban dañadas, pero aun así sonreía.

Quería que viera que el no estaba solo, quería mostrarle lo que habían hecho con ella aquel día, el día que entro en Fairy Tail, no lo dudo, le abrazo y le susurro - no dejes de luchar por tu alma, por tu vida, por ese tesoro que no debes desperdiciar, no te veo como un enemigo sino como un amigo, lucha por tu alma, y se libre - le susurro en la oreja después se separo de el abrazo y le cogió de los hombros y le miro mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, que le demostraba que era cierto, le soltó de los hombros y se levanto, se alejo un poco hasta llegar cerca de una roca apoyándose en ella, mientras, que intentaba respirar con normalidad, le costaba, pero solo quería que aquel consejo, aquellas palabras le ayudaran a Zeref.

Acnologia, después de una lucha por recuperar el control entero del cuerpo de Zeref, empezó a luchar con Natsu, este se alzo y empezó también le golpeaba con furia, todos esos ataques, fueron hiriendo a Zeref, Leyla estaba débil para ir a ayudarle, para protegerle, y poder ayudarle a salir de la soledad, Zeref en su conciencia, estaba muy aturdido todo lo ocurrido, no podía creerlo, solo escuchaba, aquella voz tan dulce que le protegió.

Leyla, intentaba levantarse pero no podía, le dolía, tenia alguna que otra quemadura, solo quería proteger a Zeref, quien estaba solo, en la oscuridad, y nunca ha tenido alguien a su lado, Natsu se alzo, para volver a la pelea contra Zeref, estaba muy enfadado por haber herido a Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WOOOO momentazoo ... Que bonito! le ha protegido *snif *snif ... me siento rara no me hago a la idea de tener 15 cuando tengo mentalidad de 18 y 5 años a ratos XD soy una zombi muy locaaaa... ¿reviews? Xd no importa esperooo que os guste el capitulooo.**

**Espero os guste el One-Shot ... el nombre fue por que estaba escuchando Aprecia lo que tienes de un rapero de Barcelona que esta arrasando por sudamerica que conocia a mis 7 años ... espero os guste es mi regalito especial para vosotros :3**

**Bueno ... La ganadora es ... Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia ... !Euronabuena, felicitaciones! que no se te olvide comentar de que quieres el One-Shot ... Me rehuso cualquier tipo de Nalis y Stilus por favor...**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: bueno si fuera por mi te haria una copia del original y te lo daria quedandome con el original claro esta ¬¬ pero estoy enamorada en secreto de Natsu Dragneel por lo que te daria el original por el verdadero Natsu :3 Me encanto escribir la parte en que se entera, Gurrrrggg DE guggg quieres gurrrggg el One-shot XD Guuuggg te encantaran los siguientes capitulos seguro querrias ser Leyla XP pues te chinchas que mala soy Guuuurggg **

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Woooo yo también quiero ver la peli de Dragon Ball Z contra los Dioses... bueno al menos tiene algo bueno Septiembre Xd sabes es que me pone triste el que fueras la segunda por lo que he decidido hacerte un One-shot también pero mas cortito :3 ya sabes comenta de que pareja pero ya sabes Me niego a los Nalis y Stilus n.n **

**nos leemos se despide la quinciañera de BloodyCake ¡me siento vieja! un Abrazoooo y como siempre gruño por que soy un zombiiii Gurrrgggg Hambre gurrrggg **


	21. capitulo 21

capítulo 21:

-No dejes de luchar por tu alma, por tu vida, por ese tesoro que no debes desperdiciar, no te veo como un enemigo sino como un amigo, lucha por tu alma, y se libre - es lo único que pasaba por su mente, Zeref no creía que fuera posible, que alguien le aceptara, ya no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de alegría, pero no duro mucho, sabia que ella estaba lastimada por aquel ataque, se sentía culpable por ello.

Natsu, no sabia que su hermana había recibido el golpe por Zeref, mientras tanto lo golpeaba con furia, lo atacaba con ataques con rayos, su técnicas secretas, con todo, el estaba cansando, pero Zeref estaba a punto de morir, estaba muy herido, dañado por todos lados, sabia que el siguiente ataque moriría, acumulando gran parte de su poder ataco con fuerza, con furia con rabia, quería destruirlo, solo quería que ese ultimo ataque lo borrara de la tierra, cuando se transformaba en Drango Force, perdía un poco la cordura, se volvía salvaje, se enfurecía mas de lo normal, pero ahora mismo estaba realmente concentrado para atacar.

-Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas - gritaba enérgico, con entusiasmo, pero con rabia.

Cuando iba a ser golpeado, ella volvió a ponerse en medio, aquella pelirosa había soportado aquel ataque, pero no le hizo para nada bien, sus ropas muy dañadas, tapaban lo justo, realmente se había dañado con el fuego electrizado, solo con verle la ropa así de dañada, lo confirmaba, se tambaleaba, estaba a punto de caer, pero se quedo ahí de pie, recupero el equilibrio, estaba muy herida pero le dio igual, era muy testaruda, solo quería sacarle de la soledad, quería que fuera libre, con todo el poder que tenia, ataco a Acnologia, que estaba muy débil después de los juegos mágicos, aquella batalla le había pasado factura, y el desgaste por controlar a Zeref que seguía luchando por el control de su propio cuerpo, quería ayudarla, ella solo podía atacar a Acnologia, para liberarlo, no se lo pensó dos veces, era muy decidida, despreocupada, no le importaba su salud.

-Rugido del Dragón de la luz celestial solar - grito mientras que su rugido cegaba a Acnologia.

Aquel rugido cegó en el momento a Acnologia y no pudo parar el ataque, pero antes de poder volver a ver bien, ya había recibido el verdadero golpe.

-Espada de las estrellas del karma de la luna - atacaba mientras agoto toda su magia en el ataque.

Acnologia, había caído, pero con el dragón, también había caído ella, Zeref pudo librarse de aquel enceramiento, los chicos que cuando se recuperaron ya estaban presenciando la escena, como la Dragon Slayer se había convertido en una Dragon Force y con ello su ataque fue el triple de doloroso, gasto toda su magia, no pudo estar de pie después de ello, cayó a la arena, mientras caía pudo susurrar - ya eres libre, te dije que lucharas, y lo hiciste, me alegro - después cayó en la fría arena, todos gritaron alarmados, estaba muy lejos, todos corrían todo lo posible, lo mas que podían, pero Zeref llego antes, abrazándola, en su rostro miles de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estaba temblando, estaba muy herida, dos ataques fuertes de un Dragon Force, eran demasiado, gastando su poder mágico, estaba loca, pero no era la única que hubiera hecho lo mismo, Zeref la seguía abrazando, la apoyo en su pecho, ella seguía temblando aun inconsciente.

Zeref, estaba llorando, por que, por que se interpuso entre el ataque y el, se preguntaba Zeref, se sentía mal al verla así, la abrazó mas fuerte, mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban, ella seguía aún inconsciente, estaba pálida, este solo la abrazo con firmeza.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola de nuevoooo! bueno espero os encante este capitulo... Estoy triste por que el que me gusta sea ido de viaje a Japón que suerte tiene el maldito ahora mismo daria ser el por que se que a el no le va el manga y todo ese estilo de cosas y poder comprarme la revista donde sale el especial de Hiro de Ft que nos prometio que no lo encuentro Online TTwTT espero os encante el capitulooo...**

**Nooss leemos en el capi siguiente BloodyCake Se guuuuuuustann.**


	22. capitulo 22

capítulo 22;

Zeref, estaba llorando, por que, por que se interpuso entre el ataque y el, se preguntaba Zeref, se sentía mal al verla así, la abrazó mas fuerte, mientras sus lagrimas no cesaban, ella seguía aún inconsciente, estaba pálida, este solo la abrazo con firmeza.

Pero lo que no esperaba, era que Acnologia no había sido derrotado, aún que ese ataque eran bastantes fuertes, eran dolorosos, causaban grandes daños, pero eso no derrotaría a Acnologia, no podía ser derrotado, y menos por una mosca, un insecto, era como el los veía, como bichos estúpidos, Zeref veía como se ponía de pie, Acnologia podía ponerse aún en pie, este poso sus labios en la frente de la chica, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

-Te protegeré, te lo juro, crees en mi ¿cierto? - tras ese susurro se agacho, pero esta vez la beso delicadamente y con ternura en los labios.

Zeref se acercaba a Acnologia, sus ojos habían cambiando, ya no eran oscuros, ahora estaban de un color rojo carmesí, que desprendía desprecio, enfado, rabia, y muchas mas sensaciones contra Acnologia, este solo reía al ver a su títere, lo que no se esperaba es que no lo podía controlar, nada, ni un poquito, nada de nada, ahora su risa ceso, y de seguido se centro, no podía manipular a Zeref, estaba perdido, estaba muy herido por aquella pelirosa, podía notar que el estaba así por ella, notaba el enfado, las miradas asesinas del pelinegro.

Natsu cuando encontró con la vista a la pelirosa, se acercó corriendo, para suerte de este, Wendy y los demás le seguían para ver el estado de la chica, su estado era lamentable, temblaba, su temperatura descendía, y cada vez estaba mas pálida, Wendy corría a su lado, arrodillándose, y posando sus manos por encima del pecho de la pelirosa, para poder empezar a curarla, recitaba el conjuro de su magia curativa, poco después, su piel volvía a tornar su moreno leve, su temperatura subía, y dejaba de temblar poco a poco, todos estaban alrededor de ella, pero nadie pudo notar, la reacción de los Dragon Slayer, notaron el aroma de Zeref, estaba impregnado en el aroma de la chica, Natsu alzo una ceja, para girar su rostro a la futura pelea, que iban a presenciar, pero un quejido hizo que volviera su rostro hacia ella.

Abriendo sus ojos pudo observa a su hermano, le miraba serio, este le miraba muy detenidamente, ella no entendía el por que, solo notaba calidez en sus labios, y no sabia el porque, hasta que "click" notaba aún en su nariz el aroma de cierto pelinegro, se sonrojo levemente, y observo de lejos a Acnologia de pie, como era posible se preguntaba, sabia que no lo derrotaría sola, pero ¡¿QUÉ?! es lo primero que le paso por la cabeza al ver al pelinegro, estaba a punto de luchar contra Acnologia.

-Leyla, ¿estas bien? - preguntaba preocupada Lucy.

-Si, me siento mejor - le respondía con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mejor, ¿como se te ocurre hacer tal locura? - dijo Erza con un tono de voz amenazante.

-Erza, Acnologia le tenia preso, y sabia que esos dos ataques le podrían liberal - dijo con el rostro oculto tras su flequillo.

-Quiero hablar contigo - dijo Natsu ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si, ¿que quieres Natsu? - dijo aún con su rostro medio oculto.

-Tu olor, no es el mismo - afirmaba el pelirosa, las miradas de los demás estaban fijas en la conversación.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?, te refieres que huelo ¿mal? - intento cambiar de tema.

-Tu aroma, ahora esta impregnado de otro - respondió cortante.

-¿Mi aroma?, no lo noto - pregunto, intentando que no percibiera que ya se había dado cuenta.

-Zeref, el te abrazo, no hay otra explicación para que su aroma este impregnado en ti - respondió mirándole fijamente.

-Creo que si, cuando quede inconsciente pude notar la presencia de alguien abrazándome - afirmaba la teoría del pelirosa.

-¿Liberar?, ¿a que te referías? - dijo el pelirosa.

-Liberar a Zeref, estaba siendo manipulado por Acnologia - dijo la pelirosa con una mano en su nuca despreocupada.

-Zeref ¿manipulado? - dijo el peliazul analizando lo que había dicho.

Pero su conversación fue cortada, por un rugido, que prevenía de Acnologia, Zeref estaba en posición de ataque, sus brazos estaban bien posicionados, y sus ojos se abrieron, atacando a Acnologia, quien soporto el golpe, pero Acnologia tenia un As en la manga, se había percatado de algo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dios miooo que As tendra Acnologia O_O **

**Bueno avisoooo! apartir de este capitulo subire mas lento ya que quiero alargar los siguientes capitulos y mejorarlos un poco... espero no defraudaros es que el final que le puse no me gusto por lo que subire mas lento para poder mejorarlo Besooooosss BloodyCake**

**GUuuuggg Se Guuuuussstan Gurrggg Aye Sir guuurrrr #ModoZombiHappy2 XD**

**Besazooo y nos leemoss n.n**


	23. capitulo 23

capítulo 23:

Pero su conversación fue cortada, por un rugido, que prevenía de Acnologia, Zeref estaba en posición de ataque, sus brazos estaban bien posicionados, y sus ojos se abrieron, atacando a Acnologia, quien soporto el golpe, pero Acnologia tenia un As en la manga, se había percatado de algo.

Acnologia, se había fijado, de aquel detalle, el detalle que había cambiado a Zeref, si ese detalle, era insignificante, para Acnologia, pero cualquiera que quisiera proteger algo o alguien, ese detalle se incrementaba, era el insignificante sentimiento de una persona hacia otra, pero Acnologia no tenia de esos sentimientos, pero Zeref había desarrollado esos sentimientos, si por aquella pelirosa, le había robado su triste corazón, ese malestar al verla herida, ese mal que le golpeaba aún, pero ya no era tan fuerte, ese dolor había disminuido por aquel beso que le dio, ese beso, ese que fue el sello de su promesa, esa promesa de protegerla.

-Zeref...ten cuidado - susurró la pelirosa observándole de lejos.

Noto aquella mirada, era la mirada de ella, la veía de pie, ya no estaba en tan mal estado, su heridas estaban casi curadas, verla en ese estado se alegro, aún así tenia que terminar con Acnologia, se sentía protegido por aquella mirada.

-Natsu, ¿a donde vas? - pregunto Lucy.

-Ese bastardo, a tocado a mi hermana - dijo muy serio.

-Natsu, si que eres sobre protector, y son hermanos solo hace un rato ¡Aye! - dijo Happy con un pescado en la boca.

-Bueno si ... pero la ha abrazado, además también la ha besado - dijo en un susurro que pudo escuchar Lucy.

-¿Que?, de verdad - dijo sorprendida- creo que Zeref siente algo por ella - susurro cerca de Natsu.

Acnologia, iba a atacar, aparentemente a Zeref, pero el ataque fue dirigido a Leyla, pero algo la protegía, Zeref se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, todos observaron como Zeref bloqueaba con su cuerpo el ataque que ella iba a recibir.

Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes, mientras le sujetaba intentando que no quedara inconsciente, arrodillándose para poder abrazarle bien, el estaba muy herido, ese ataque abrió las heridas de la anterior pelea que el tuvo con Natsu, ella le abrazaba fuerte, pero tierna, su lagrimas recorrían su rostro involuntariamente, mientras lo miraba a sus ojos que ya no estaban de un rojo carmesí, él la miraba débil, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y no abrirse, ella le sentía débil, y solo quería mostrarle que no estaba solo, ya no estaba solo, se inclino y lo beso con una ternura, con una calidez, con una sensación que lleno el corazón del chico, ese sentimiento que no había tenido, ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho desaparecía, al ver que la protegió, y ese beso que recibío de sus labios, esos labios que le calmaron.

Natsu mira aquella imagen, junto a él Lucy y Happy, y detrás los demás, Natsu se comportaba muy sobre protector, desde que se entero que eran hermanos, pero el abrazo de cierta rubia lo calmo, se giro a ver su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada, el correspondió el abrazo.

-Natsu, parece que sienten algo mutuo - decía Lucy aún abrazada a Natsu.

-Lucy, quiero hablar contigo después de derrotar a Acnologia - dijo con un tono de voz serio, pero con una de sus sonrisa inmaduras.

-S-si - atino a decir Lucy.

Wendy se dirigío a donde la pelirosa, curando a su acompañante, la pelirosa le agradecía mucho a aquella Dragon Slayer, adorable y amable, la había ayudado, Wendy se sentía como cuando curó a Jellal, un poco culpable por lo que podría suceder, en un futuro con Zeref recuperado, pero la sonrisa tierna que recibió de la pelirosa, la calmo bastante.

Natsu estaba enfrente de Acnologia quien estaba muy herido, ataques de Dragon Force y magia oscura, son dolorosos hasta para Acnologia, los chicos atendía al acontecimiento futuro, Acnologia seguía riendo aun estando debilitado, y muy mal herido, no se podía aguantar de pie, ni podía alzar el vuelo, pero para el los humanos eran bichos estúpidos, pero Natsu seguía allí mal herido, con el apoyo y seguridad de sus nakamas.

Una pelea interminable con Acnologia, tendría fin al final, esto era una desesperación ese dragón, ese dragón no se rendía fácilmente, era ser odioso, veía a los humanos como miserables insectos, que eran fácil de atrapar, de pisotear, de machacar, y muchas cosas que siempre había pensado, si pensado, por unos magos, por unos magos dejo de pensar eso.

Natsu estaba en posición de ataque, Levy había escrito unas runas para protegerse, no querían que les atacara por la espalda, Acnologia seguía con su risa macabra, Leyla sostenía a un malherido Zeref, que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, pero esto estaba centrado en Natsu que iba a combatir con Acnologia.

-Estoy encendido - dijo serio, con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa seria pero perturbadora, una que hizo que Acnologia, que Acnologia temiera por su vida en un segundo, una que mostraba su valentíia, una que mostraba su atrevimiento, una que era protectora, una con furia dibujada, habían mil sentimientos en aquella sonrisa.

-Ataque secreto del Dragon Slayer, Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego - gritó Natsu mientras alcanzaba a Acnologia.

El ataque fue rápido, pero contundente, su cuerpo era un rojo carmesí, con reflejos dorados, y rayos a su alrededor, su cuerpo mostraba escamas, unos colmillo un poco mas afilados, aun seguía con su Dragon Force, su bufanda parecía roja alrededor de esas llamas, ataco a Acnologia, pero con un ataque mas fuerte.

-Rugido del Dragón de Fuego y Rayo - dejo mientras se lanzaba contra Acnologia.

Tras su décimo ataque de Dragon Force, tenia que caer antes o después, Acnologia caía, Natsu respiraba agitado, le quedaba muy poco poder mágico, se sentó, intentando controlar su respiración, pero un abrazo, hizo que volviera a respirar aceleradamente, para no saber de quien era el abrazo, era de Lucy, quien le susurraba al oído.

-Gracias, Natsu - susurro al oído del pelirosa.

-Lucy... - susurro muy bajo, pero ella le había escuchado.

-Natsu, ¿de que querías hablar? - le pregunto con una tierna y amable sonrisa, con leve sonrojo.

-Lucy, quiero saber, si te gustaría ayudarme - dijo en un susurro, que parecía que solo lo escucharía el viento.

-Ayudarte, ¿en que, quieres que te ayude? - le pregunto dudosa.

-En averiguar mis sentimientos por ti, lo que siento por ti, no lo siento por nadie - dijo en un tono de voz inaudible, pero que ella pudo escuchar.

-Natsu... - susurro mientras de sus ojos brotaban unas lagrimas de alegría.

-Lucy, ¿por que estas lloran... - fue interrumpido por el dedo indice de la rubia.

-Natsu, te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo que a ti - dijo ella mientras le sonreía con cariño y un sonrojo cada vez mas notario.

-Lucy, ¿de verdad, siente lo mismo por m... - no pudo seguir con la pregunta, por que ella le había abrazado con fuerza.

Lucy abrazó a Natsu, para después depositar, un pequeño pero cariñoso, beso en los labios del chico, este le miro incrédulo, con un leve sonrojo, para después volverla a abrazar.

-Se guuussstan - decía cierto neko azul, enredando su lengua.

-Happy, no les molestes - dijo la pelirosa.

-Tiene razón, al final se han declarado el uno al otro - dijo Gray, feliz por ayudar a su amigo/rival.

-Al fin, creí que moriría antes que esos se confesaran lo que siente - dijo Erza con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Lu-chan, al final aceptaste tus sentimientos por Natsu - dijo Levy, con alguna lagrimas, amenazando por salir.

-Lucy-san y Natsu-san, siente lo mismo por el otro, me alegro por ellos - dijo la pequeña Wendy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno capitulo nuevo, desde aqui pido 5 minuto de silencio por las victimas del accidente de tren en Galicia. Hoy 25/07/13 a las 20:00 no usaremos las redes sociales. Bueno Gracias por leer esto. Soy Española por lo que apoyo a Galicia #AnimoGalicia.

Espero os guste el capitulo, este es el penultimo capitulo y epilogo. Bueno dentro de unos dias mas o menos subire el siguiente.

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: bueno cuandoo tenga un poco de tiempo hare los One-shot, Menos mal que me tocaron dos ganadoras contra el Nalis :) Yo es que Zeref no lo veia como mala persona es por eso que queria transmitir lo que sentia sobre Zeref. Gracias :)

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Aqui viene el As de Acnologia ... Zeref esta biennn :) te encanto te encanto te encanto gurrggg :)

#AnimoGalicia #TodosConGalicia :)


	24. capitulo 24

capítulo 24:

-En el capítulo anterior-

-Al fin, creí que moriría antes que esos se confesaran lo que siente - dijo Erza con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Lu-chan, al final aceptaste tus sentimientos por Natsu - dijo Levy, con alguna lagrimas, amenazando por salir.

-Lucy-san y Natsu-san, siente lo mismo por el otro, me alegro por ellos - dijo la pequeña Wendy.

Todo había terminado...

Los chicos volvían a Magnolia, tras su batalla infernal, con Acnologia, quien fue derrotado, y enviado de vuelta, a su época, gracias a eclipse, pero con cuidado, de no armar la de dios otra vez.

Llegaron al gremio, pero los miembros no se esperaban con cierto invitado, si exactamente, hablamos de Zeref, que al fin podía lucir una tierna sonrisa, una pequeña pero bondadosa, una que siempre iba dirigida a ella, a esa pelirosa que creía en el, esa que la ayudo, y protegió, el maestro se los llevo a todos, para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, y por la visita.

-¡Mocosos!, ¡¿que significa esto?! - gritaba el maestro.

-Maestro, en nuestra escapada, nos encontramos con Acnologia - dijo seria la pelirroja - usaba de marioneta a Zeref, al final derrotamos a Acnologia.

-¡Acnologia! ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaba los miembros que estaban espiando la conversación, delatándose claramente.

-¡Vosotros, volver al gremio, panda de cotillas! - grito el maestro.

-Lo siento maestro, esta aquí por mi, no podía abandonarle - dijo la pelirosa con culpabilidad.

-¿Tu culpa, Leyla? - pregunto el maestro.

-Si, fui yo quien lo trajo, y lo curo, además también le protegí en la pelea entre el y Natsu - dijo sintiéndose aún mas culpable.

-Leyla, eres honorable, has sacado a Zeref de la oscuridad - dijo el maestro mientras observaba el cielo azul - de la soledad, en la que estaba, dándole razón para vivir, aún siendo un enemigo.

-Maestro... - susurró la pelirosa.

-Tiene razón, maestro - afirmaba Erza - así somos en Fairy Tail.

-¿Alguna noticia más? - pregunto el maestro observando, como se cogían de la mano, Natsu y Lucy.

-Lucy y yo estamos juntos - decía Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que os lo habeís pasado bien - dijo el maestro - vamos a homenajear a las nuevas parejas de Fairy Tail.

-¿Nuevas?, maestro ¿como se dio cuenta de ellos? - pregunto Gray, no les habían dicho que Zeref y Leyla eran algo como una pareja, pensó.

-Gray, lo se por una razón. _Hace varios siglos atrás ocurrio una desgracia. En Fiore. Un caballero oscuro robaba a niños y mujeres. De entres esos muchachos, cogio a uno. Con los años lo hizo su discipulo para que la sangre brotara por años. Queria dejar su legado, el chico era entrenado _- pauso y cogio una bocanada de aire -_ pero no un entrenamiento normal, le hizo matar a la fuerza. Lo maltrataban y Fisica como mental. Ese niño se convirtion en lo que el Cabellero Oscuro tanto ansiaba. Qué el chico le tuviera odio a todo, que fuera una maquina de matar que no se arrepintiera. Le encnataba poder manipularlo y mandar sobre el. El chico jamás estuvo con un ser humano, aolo cuando los mataba pero nada más. Solo y Desgraciado era el muchacho. Al cumplir los 18 años, el Caballero Oscuro se había proclamado Rey de la Tirania. Y tenia que comprobar si su discipulo era igual o mas sanguinario que él. Llegaron aún pueblo, donde niños y niñas jugaban correteando de un sitio a otro. Siguieron adelante hasta encontrar una casa un poco más apartada. En la casa vivia un anciano ciego, y dos mujeres. El cabellero Oscuro para ver hasta donde podria llegar. Le ordeno matar al anciano y ambas mujeres adultas. Las asesino sin piedad. Al cumplir los 19 años ya podia salir a fuera. siempre que acabara matando a alguien _- pauso y miro el cielo, respiro y prosiguio - _Harto de matar, Harto de tener que seguir prisionero del Caballero Oscuro, se intento escapar. Huyó por las montañas, escondiendose lo que parecia una casa abandonada. Pero se quivoco dentro vivia una muchacha. Sola, en aquella cabaña. El chico no tenia más que matarla pensaba. Pero la joven se desperto al escuchar el galope de un caballo encontrandose con la sorpresa de no estar sola. Dudo pero cogio la mano del chico y lo escondio junto a ella en un armario de la casa. El caballero Oscuro entro rompiendolo todo. El chico palidecio al instante, la chica que no dejaba pasar ni una se dio cuenta. Pero no sabía por que había en el chico algo que resultaba doloroso. Se dio cuenta que lo buscaban a él, por lo que salio del escondite y se puso frente al Caballero Oscuro. Y le dijo: __Te doy mi vida, por su libertad. __El joven la miro con sorpresa, jamás alguien había echo eso por él. Se veia asi mismo como un desgraciado que robaba la vida de personas inocentes. Pero había algo en ella que lo hacia confiar. Pero El Caballero Oscuro por su sed de mandar, le dijo: __Jamás lo liberare el sera el siguiente después de mmi muerte, todos morireis bajo mis manos. Por tu intento de heroina te robare la vida. -No si yo te detengo __-dijo el muchacho - __me intentas desafiar renacuajo__ - exclamo el caballero - __huye, yo ye he sido feliz, huye y se feliz por una vez __- le grito la muchacha - __Bastarda muchacha moriras bajo mi espada - Morire pero sabre que el habra escapado y sera feliz __- dijo convencida. El rey levanto su espada y la bajo en un rapido movimiento pero el joven se interpuso, ganandose un gran corte en la espalda - __Como osas desafiarme renacuajo __- dijo enfadado el Caballero - __Jamás la tocareis, ya me hicistes sufrir pero aquí termina tu legado __- dijo serio el joven - __No lo puedo creer, te entrener para matar no para que te enamores de una insignificante ramera - __esclamó el Caballero - __Sera la última vez que asesine, pero sera por el bien de todos __- dijo alzando su espada. El caballero y el joven empezaron una lucha donde cada uno salio con cortes. El joven cayó de rodillas le dolia la espalda por el corte anterior. La joven lo ayudo a levantarse pero el Caballero iba a matarlo cuando la joven se interpuso siendo dañada en el hombro donde llego a clavar la espada. El caballero saco su espada y intento volver a cortarle el cuello al joven pero la muchacha. Cogio la espada de joven y en momento de descuido del Caballero se la clavo y cayo rendido en el suelo. El joven que al fin podia levantarse la cogio entre sus brazos mientra veia perder sangre. Al final después de cortar la hemorragia, se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras del Caballero Oscuro, se había enamorado de aquella Valiente joven que lo saco de la oscuridad. Pero no era el único que se enamoro la joven también se había enamorado y queria enseñarle lo que era la felicdad. Al final después de años se casaron viviendo lejos de las ciudades o pueblos por si le atacaban. No se sabe si hubo descendencia solo se sabe que la leyenda es cierta. _Es una de las grandes leyendas de fiore - dijo el maestro tras terminar el relato.

Leyla quien tenia un leve sonrojo, por lo de la leyenda, Juvia se había unido, a escuchar el relato del maestro, miraba con envidia esa pareja, tenían leyenda y todo pensaba, Lucy estaba intrigada, quería relatar esta historia, le parecía preciosa, que gracias a un acto, podían enamorarse dos personas, que darían su vida por la otra, Natsu aun con su nueva faceta de hermano sobre protector, no le gusto mucho el final, que se casaran, sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolos, hasta que Lucy lo abraza y se olvida, Erza estaba sonrojada, cualquier tema de boda le sacaba todos los tonos de rojo posible, sobre sus mejillas, y Gray intentaba hablar con Juvia, quien estaba aún mordiendo un pañuelo, pensando en que esa pareja se adelantaría y se casaría antes, que ella y su Gray-sama, aún así todos estaban felices, tendría una fiesta.

Lucy seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, en relatar cada uno de los hechos acontecidos, en una novela donde plasmaría todo los sentimientos, de esa pareja, veía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, como ella y Natsu, que aunque fuera un poco inmaduro, eran tal para cual, se había decidido, haría una novela de aquella nueva pareja de Fairy Tail.

-En otra parte de Fiore-

En el gremio, Blue Pegasus, se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azul oscuro, quien había recibido noticias, de su ''hermana'', estaba feliz, su plan había funcionado, quería que comenzara una nueva vida, quería verle feliz, para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey! he vuelto :3 he tenido miles de problemas... Los One-shot que prometi seran un Two-shot juntos muajaja intentare seguir avanzo en ellos... Mi fanfics de Una broma y Una niñera se retrasara siento la tardanza.. (tengo que cuidar el perro de mis primos, examenes, la marcha a ecuador de mi mejor amiga para siempre TT-TT) y bueno la leyenda que cuenta makarov es otra a la que realmente hice esta la hice mas larga por eso os dejo la original aqui debajo ;) **

**-Leyenda ''original'' (la que puse desde un principio):**

_**Una leyenda famosa leyenda lejos de Fiore, contaba que había un ser maligno, que destruía todo por donde iba, pero se comportaba así, por que nadie le quería, le odiaban, un día alguien se enfrento a el, este era poderoso, pero el rival, estaba a su nivel, y si quería se superaría a si mismo, una chica, que observaba la pelea, pudo notar, cada uno de los sentimientos, del ser maligno, saber como se sentía, y cuando su rival iba a atacar al ser maligno, esa chica paro el ataque, era fuerte, y persistente, aún poniéndose en pie, le hizo frente al rival, el ser maligno la observaba, podía notar algo cálido en su pecho, eran un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. La chica estaba muy herida, aun así, se acerco al ser maligno, y le susurro que escapara, que huyera y se fuera, pero el ante esto solo pudo abrazarla, y decirle que el, la protegería como ella le había protegido, casi renunciado por su vida, para que viviera el, tras recostarla en el suelo, se lanzo nuevamente a la batalla, esta vez había ganado, por que sabia que tenia alguien a quien proteger, esa chica había sacado a ese ser maligno, de la oscuridad y la soledad, convirtiéndolo en un caballero noble y leal, después de eso, se perdieron lejos, según dice la leyenda se casaron y tuvieron algún hijo, y decían que algún día volverían, y le volvería a salvar de la oscuridad, esta leyenda, es famosa lejos de Fiore, dicen que por ahí, hay un recuerdo de la pareja, y bueno por ahí me ha venido la idea de que son pareja - relato el maestro, esa leyenda, es como lo que ha pasado pensó.**_

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: bueno este es el ultimo capitulo TT-TT pero alegra esa cara aún falta el prologo :3 perdon por tarda en subir el capitulo y no haber terminado el One-shot que ahora sera Two-shot un besooooo**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Te he extrañado, es que eres la unica zombi que esta conmigo Xd y bueno este es el ultimo capitulo ... extrañare los momento conversaciones zombi gurrggg gruggg gugg n.n espero no te importe Que en vez de One-shot sea Two-shot un besooooo**

**BloodyCake22 se despide con un nos leemos :3**

**... ¿reviews? ...**


	25. capítulo 25

capítulo 25:

-**Epilogo-**

Era un día para recordar, hoy celebraban en el mas grandioso gremio, de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, las nuevas parejas, Natsu y Lucy, Zeref y Leyla, eran las nuevas parejas de Fairy Tail, las mujeres se llevaban arrastras, a las chicas, y los hombres, preguntando, estaba claro que todo el gremio, estaba realmente feliz, por la unión de esas parejas, Juvia como de costumbre, acechaba a su Gray-sama,Gray huía, Elfman, con sus típicos -¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!- Cana, abrazada a su barril, ya iba por el quinto barril de alcohol, Erza con un pastel de fresa, mientras disfrutaba su pastel, escuchaba las preguntas, que le hacían a las chicas, Mirajane llevaba en su rostro, su típica sonrisa picara, y estaba realmente feliz, tenia dos parejas nuevas, en el gremio, a quienes torturar, con sus preguntitas, y sus rumores, no por nada, la llamaban la demonio, el maestro, observaba a sus hijos desde la barra, donde estaba sentado, con una jarra, en la mano, pensaba muy feliz, que empezarían a madurar.

- Después de 2 años -

En el parque de Magnolia, un pelinegro, se arrodillaba con una cajita, en sus manos, dentro había, un anillo, negro, con reflejos dorados, parecidos a unas llamas, y por dentro ponía, Leyla y Zeref, enfrente de el, había una pelirosa, con unas mejillas encendidas, por el rojo, que había provocado, con las palabras del pelinegro.

-Leyla Ryuu Dragneel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo Zeref arrodillado, tomándole la mano.

-Si - respondió, la pelirosa, con ojos brillosos, por las lagrimas de alegría, que amenazaban por salir.

-Te quiero, me salvaste de la oscuridad, estaré agradecido durante toda la eternidad - dijo Zeref, para atrapar en sus brazos a la pelirosa, que seguía sonrojada.

-Yo también, te quiero Zeref - dijo Leyla correspondiendo al abrazo.

- En el Gremio -

Los chicos, daban su noticia, se iban a casar, todos en el gremio les felicitaron, serían la segunda pareja en casarse, hacía 5 meses, se habían casado, Natsu y Lucy, por un acto impulsivo del Dragon Slayer, Lucy no podía negarse, era la persona, a la que mas quería en este mundo, tras volver de su luna de miel, todo eran festejos, y también fue el día en que Erza les pidió, a ellos, ser los padrinos, de su hija, poco después de volver, Erza y Jerall, se volvieron a encontrar, y mas a menudo, hasta que fueron pareja, y hasta un año, no estaba embarazada, en el gremio, todo era maravilloso, habían muchas buenas noticias, y nuevas parejas, Gray y Juvia llevaban un par de meses saliendo, Evergreen y Elfman, se declararon mutuamente, y bueno ahora mismo no habían mas parejas, pero el maestro, estaba feliz, sus hijos habían madurado, se les escapo una lagrima de la emoción.

Lucy, tal y como dijo y pensó, escribió una novela, con los hechos de esa pareja, esa leyenda la había encantado, era tan bonita, y lo mejor de todo es que le publicaron su novela, ahora ya eran una verdadera escritora, y se sentía feliz, tenia un novio/marido maravilloso y encantador, y se había convertido en una escritora.

Natsu, había aceptado a Zeref, como pareja de su hermana, le costaba, ya que era muy sobre protector, pero tras casarse, a lo loco con Lucy, mientras estaban en una misión, pensó en la felicidad de su hermana, era raro verle pensar, yo también lo pensé, que era un milagro, pensaban todo el gremio, ahora estaba aun mas concentrado a Lucy, y su entretenimiento, que era incordiarla y después, mimarla para que no se enfadara, no se le daba mal pedir perdón.

El maestro, estaba realmente feliz, ya que en breve, se jubilaría de una vez por todas, dejando el puesto a su nieto, Laxus, pero para entregarle el puesto, tendría que mostrarle su valentía, confesándose al fin, a la amable Mirajane, el maestro se divertiría, bien aquello, era feliz de ver a todos sus mocosos, haber madurado, pero aun así ser lo de siempre, ellos eran una gran familia.

Después de todo, Juvia y Lucy, tablaron una gran amistad, ya que Juvia ya no pensaba en ella como en su rival del amor, ya que estaba con Natsu y ella ya había conseguido a su Gray-sama.

Leyla y Zeref, estaban realmente felices, se iban a casar, y era tal cual, contaba la leyenda.

[Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima senpai o Mashima sensei no se lo que decidio por twitter u.u]

.

.

.

.

.

Me aburro :( ahora ya en serio quien quiere segunda temporada no me lo habia planteado pero y ¿por que no? bueno vosotros decidis ;) siente subir esto ya que es cortito ... pero es que tengo mucho que estudiar mucho estres que me libero jugando a League of Legends matando minions y a enemigos muajajja y eso XD ademas de que estoy trabajando en una historia nueva y otro proyecto ... y el capitulo 7 de una broma y una niñera estara en breve :)

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: jooo que prechioso gugggg guggg tendre a esta compañera para siempre de zombi y sumimase por la espera se que me quieres matar seguro pero soy un zombi XD estoy muerta... bueno y ahora la pregunta del millon ¿quieres segunda temporada de este fanfic? bueno hay la dejo :p espero te guste :3

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia; pues aqui el epilogo yujuuuu! jejeje es que estoy un poco tontorrona desde que conoci a una persona ¬¬ ahora diras y a mi que me importa y yo respondere con - si hago temporada 2 de este fanfic sera mas ... como decirlo ¿dulce? o algo asi jejej espero te guste :3


End file.
